Sobrevive
by Dayerina
Summary: Stan y los demas ven un programa llamado "Sobrevive" en donde les asignan un lugar exotico del mundo para vivir temporalmente y si ganan, se lleban 20,000 000 de dolares, asi que participan en el dicho programa, pero ellos no saben a lo que le espera en el futuro...
1. Chapter 1

**HOOOLAAAA A TODOS :-D SI TAN BIEN Q BUENO, Y SI NO… LO SIENTO :(**

**Bueno esta historia es de SOUTH PARK (es yaoi y si no les gusta solo no lo vean :))**

**Bueno la historia se llama "SOBREVIVE" y no se muy bien que parejas tengo en mente, pero, a lo largo de la historia se iran viendo, supongo**

**La historia será narrada en primera persona, y en cada capitulo una persona de cada grupo la narrara, el primero será STAN MARSH! :D**

**South Park les pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

**Y Sin más que decir, el capitulo 1 :-D**

**CAPITULO 1: El nuevo programa de la TV "Sobrevive" **

Desperté cansado por la desvelada de ayer que tuve con Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, debí haberme ido de la casa de cartman a las 10, pero nooo!, el pendejo de Stan Marsh tenia que haberse quedado asta las 4 de la mañana jugando Mortal Combat en el puto Xbox, que idiota fui, y lo peor es que hoy es lunes… MIERDA! Vi el reloj y casi me desmayo (ojo, dije "casi") al ver que eran las 7:15 am y yo que entro a las 7:30 am a la escuela, mierda…me levante como un rayo, y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba listo, asta yo me sorprendí de mi nuevo record de vestirme, baje corriendo por las escaleras agarre la mochila y un pan tostado con mermelada que se suponía, iba a comer tranquilamente con un baso de leche…

Salí de la casa y corrí lo mas rápido que pude a la parada del autobús, desgraciadamente ya se había ido…

-hijo de puta…-

No me quedo otra elección que correr hasta la escuela, llegue a ver al maldito autobús q iba llegando a la escuela, yo llegue un poco después de el… agotado y sudando de tanto correr.

-Amigo! Te vez pésimo, pensé que no vendrías.- me dijo kenny después de verme entrar en el salón, cayendo de rodillas en el piso y acostándome boca abajo en plena entrada del salón, estaba muy cansado como para pararme e ir a mi asiento

-pues pensaste mal- le dije sin ganas de hablar

-Es que como te vi ayer, alguien pensaría lo mismo!- me dijo en un tono burlón tratándome levantar del suelo, yo le mire con recelo.

Después de todas las aburridas clases, POR FIN! SALI DE ESA PRISION QUE TANTO ODIABA Y ME OBLIGABAN MIS PADRES A IR! (Dramático yo? JAMAS!)

_**3:20 de la tarde…**_

Estábamos caminando nosotros 5 por la calle (estaba Butters con nosotros) asta que Cartman nos dijo algo.

-Oigan maricas, ¿les gustaría venir a mi casa?- pregunto tranquilo… demasiado.

-Que nos vas a hacer Cartman?- pregunto Kyle alzando una ceja.

Yo no dije nada, pero estaba pensando lo mismo que kyle ¿Qué quería hacernos y por que estaba tan amable?, era realmente un milagro que ese día, no se peleara con Kyle o con Kenny, o que molestara a Butters con alguna estupidez, era realmente impresionante que ese día había estado tranquilo, prestado atención a profesor, haciendo los trabajos que ponía en el pizarrón, ¿A dónde se abrían llevado al verdadero cartman? No me interesa, por que prefiero a este cartman que al anterior.

-Pues nada, solo que mi mama no esta, y me iva a sentir un poco solo-

OK, esto no me lo esperaba así que lo mire con cara de WTF! Y no fui el único, Kenny y Kyle estaban igual que yo, Butters solo lo miro, algo impresionado.

-Ok gordo, ya nos estas dando miedo- dijo Kenny, Kyle y yo solo afirmamos pero Butters estaba tratando de no reírse, eso me pareció un poco mas gracioso que lo que avía dicho Kenny.

-Que no estoy gordo! Estoy fuertecito!-

Si tuviéramos 9 años nos estaríamos cagando de la risa, pero ahora que tenemos 16 puedo darle la razón, Cartman ya no estaba gordo, pero no era súper delgado, estaba normal, solo que con un poco mas de carne que nosotros, para las chicas el era muy atractivo, para nosotros era solo Cartman.

-ok cartman iremos, pero que vamos a hacer?- pregunte

**-**Mmm… quería enseñarles un nuevo programa que salio en la TV-

-Y como se llama?- pregunto kyle dudoso

-"Sobrevive"- dijo cartman entusiasmado

-Y de que trata?- pregunto kenny todavía desconfiando de Erik

-Trata de que un grupo de 4 o mas personas les asignan un lugar del mundo, como la selva o el desierto para vivir durante una semana o un mes, y si sobreviven todos, se ganan veinte millones de dólares!- dijo emocionado cartman, enserio, ya me estaba dando miedo su amabilidad.

-S-suena interesante…- dijo Butters, supongo, imaginando tal programa

-Que dicen?- pregunto cartman

-Pues Stan ya dijo que iríamos- dijo Kyle mirándome sonriente, yo le devolví la sonrisa, no se por que, pero esa sonrisa siempre me a encantado.

-Bueno, entonces los espero en mi casa a las 5 pm bien?-

-me párese bien y a ustedes chicos?-

Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, asta las 5!-

_**4:45 de la tarde…**_

Estaba esperándolo, un poco desesperado ¿Por qué kyle se tardaba tanto? Bueno no me importaba mucho por que, estaba pensando en muchos momentos que había pasado con kyle… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en el? No me interesa, me gustaba pensar en el, sentirme genial de ser su mejor amigo, y estar orgulloso y feliz de conocerlo, si… el me hacia sentir bien, el me animaba cuando wendy terminaba conmigo, el siempre me ayudaba si no entendía algún problema de alguna materia, o me ayudaba a estudiar para algún examen, y hablando enserio, si no lo tuviera a el, enserio, ya estaría con los emos, hablando de lo malo de la vida, o tendría una jodida vida de mierda, aburrida y triste, por eso, yo valoro mucho a mi "súper mejor amigo", eso si, tengo que admitir que lo quiero, por mas marica que suene, es la verdad, y aria cualquier cosa con tal de no perder a mi amigo…(ok eso sonó todavía mas marica, pero ¿de que otra forma lo digo?)

Entre todos estos pensamientos, el sonido de la puerta serrándose, me iso volver en si, llevándose consigo un pequeño susto mió.

-Ya podemos irnos!- me dijo sonriéndome

_De verdad, lo quería mucho…_

-si… tenemos que apresurarnos para que el cabron de cartman no nos diga nada…- dije en tono molesto, pero kyle sabia que estaba bromeando, así que soltó una pequeña risita, y me sonrió de nuevo… hooo esa maldita sonrisa que solo me hacia solo a mi, en realidad que la amaba, me hacia tener pequeños escalofríos, sentirme especial y saber que tenia algo de el, solo para mi…

_**4:55 de la tarde…**_

Estábamos caminando hacia la casa de cartman, nos faltaban todavía 2 largas cuadras para llegar a su casa, HAAA! MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿Por qué tenia que vivir tan lejos?! (que en realidad muy en el fondo, estaba bailando de felicidad por estar con kyle mas tiempo, pero no lo quería admitir) estaba completamente solo con kyle, ¿A dónde abría ido toda la maldita gente?.

-Esta muy solo no?...- dijo mientras se abrasaba así mismo… se veía tan… ¿adorable? ¿Tierno?... ¿violable?... o no… y sin darme cuenta, estaba pensando otra vez en kyle.

-si… - dije viéndolo de reojo, hooo… se veía tan lindo!

-Stan?- me dijo abrasándose todavía mas fuerte y temblando un poco.

-que pasa?- dije mirando hacia enfrente, y pareciendo como si no le prestara atención, pero el sabia bien que no era así.

-Tengo frió…-

-y…?-

-Que quiero que me des de tu calor, Stan.- ok, debo decir que eso me puso algo rojo, ¿kyle quería que lo abrasara?.

-quieres mi suéter?- le dije tratando de evitar eso del abraso…

-No…- dijo deteniéndose en seco, yo también me detuve al verlo así, estaba igual o un poco menos sonrojado que yo… enserio hoy kyle me estaba sorprendiendo mucho…

Y sin más objeciones, abrí un poco los brazos en señal de "ven para acá" y el asintió con la cabeza un poco mas sonrojado.

Lo abrase lentamente, presionándolo un poco mas a mi, no se si me gustaba kyle, no se si yo le gusto, o si solo era un maldito gusto, pero, me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho en aquel pelirrojo, siempre lo miraba en las clases, lo cuidaba como si fuera de cristal y lo defendía de las burlas entupidas de cartman, realmente… me gustaba aquel pelirrojo, blanco casi como la nieve, estudioso, delgado de unos hermosos ojos verdes y que aparte era mi mejor amigo? aunque quiero pensar que no, creo… que kyle si me gusta.

-Stan?...- pregunto aun abrasado fuertemente de mi.

-mmm…-

El rió levemente y me dijo.

-Nada… solo que…- ho ho, creo que algo se aproxima y no me va gustar, lo mire a los ojos, kyle era mas chaparro que yo, realmente kyle parecía una chica abrasando a su novio… esperen ¡¿NOVIO?¡.

"-Creo… que te quiero, Stan.- baya, me equivoque, me sorprendió mucho esto, pero no me disgusto, por que el estaba igual de confundido que yo.

-baya kyle… ya somos dos- el abrió los ojos exageradamente y parpadeo barias beses, asta que me sonrió de la manera que tanto amaba, y se me acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro, sabia que iba a hacer, y quería que lo hiciera ya.

Si, me beso tiernamente, asta que yo fui mas a fondo, le abrí los labios con mi lengua lentamente, que por tal acción, kyle no se opuso…

Hooo… ese beso fue realmente apasionante, mientras yo exploraba su boca por dentro, saboreando cada rincón, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, el acariciaba la mía lujuriosamente".

Kyle veía como estaba babeando imaginando, y creo que el pensó que yo era un pervertido…

-Stan?-

-ha! Q-que pasa!-

-Nada, solo que… estas babeando… ¿en que piensas?- me pregunto alzando una ceja, QUE VERGUENSA!

Me separe al instante, creo que todavía mas rojo que el pelo de mi amigo, luego me limpie lo mas rápido posible, kyle solo se rió de mi.

-hee… en nada, no pienso en nada, YO NO PIENSO!- dije ya muy nervioso, kyle solo se rió mas de mi, yo solo bufe.

-Stan, vamos a apresurarnos, si no cartman nos arrancara las bolas.-

-si…-

"_cuanto me abría gustado que ese pensamiento hubiera sido de verdad…"_

_**5:05 de la tarde…**_

Por fin, llegamos ala casa de cartman, yo estaba algo sonrojado y kyle estaba tan normal como si no hubiera pasado nada… maldito seas kyle.

-Aaah! Mis queridos amigos! Kyle y Stan- cartman nos saludo invitándonos a pasar, seguía igual de feliz que como estaba al invitarnos a su casa… es extraño.

-Hola denuevo- saludamos mientras pasábamos a su casa

-Hola!-

-Hola Kenny-

-H-hola chicos!

-Hola Butters-

-Tu mama si te dejo venir?-

-S-si kyle, por que al principio no, pero cuando mencione a Eric, en automático me dijo que si-

-baya…-

-Todavía faltan 5 minutos para que empiece el programa, así que pónganse cómodos!-

-OK- dijimos todos a la vez, algo extrañados por la amabilidad de cartman, pero nos importaba poco, ya que asi esta mejor

_**5:10 de la tarde, hora del programa…**_

Empezo el programa que tanto estabamos esperando, yo estaba sentado alado de kyle en el suelo (bueno todos estábamos en el suelo)

-¿Te gustaria ganar 20,000 000 de dolares y vivir temporalmente gratis en un lugar exotico del mundo?- decia un conductor del programa muy animado.

-Pues si quieres estos 20 millones ESTAS EN EL LUGAR CORRECTO!- decia otro conductor igual de animado

-VIENVENIDO A SOBREVIVE! EL LUGAR DONDE GANAS DINERO A CAMBIO DE DISFRUTAR ALGUN LUGAR EXOTICO DEL MUNDO!-

-Hola! Gracias por vernos denuevo! La semana pasada teníamos ala familia "Atlantis" contra la familia "Candies"-

-Y aquí tenemos ala familia que sobrevivio a la sabana-

-Recuerden, a cada grupo se le asigna un lugar que la madre naturaleza le a dado a nuestro planeta, desde el mar asta el desierto, ahora, QUE PASEN LAS FAMILIAS!-

_**6:30 de la tarde**_

Después de haber visto el programa, debo admitir que me dieron muchas ganas de participar ahí, me llamo mucho la atención y cuando vi a los demas me di cuenta de que yo no era el unico, jeje…gracioso

-Wow, debo admitir que… estuvo muy bueno, cartman…- decia kenny aun embobado mirando el televisor

-T-tienes mucha razon..- dijo butters mirandolo

-Si…-dije yo simplemente

-Les dije que era entretenido!- dijo cartman con orgullo, creo que este programa era lo que lo hacia estar de tan buen humor.

-Y tienes razon, cartman- dijo kyle

-P-por que no participamos en el programa?- menciono butters, Que buena idea!

-si… seria genial- dije algo pensativo

-Nos inscribimos?- dijo cartman, estaba esperando eso exactamente de cartman

-Mmm…- penso kyle, claro, no faltaba que el lo pensara 2 beses

-vamos kyle, no suena mal, si?- le dije casi rogandole

-Si judio, diviertamonos un rato!-

-Si!- dijeron los otros

-Bien, pero vamos a pedirle permiso a nuestros padres si?-

-bien-

-Entonces, aquí otra vez después de clases?- pregunto cartman

-Si Eric, y a quien le digan que no?- pregunto butters algo nervioso

-Bueno, en ese caso, tendra que escaparse de casita- dijo kenny a butters en tono jugueton, como me cagaba kenny de esa manea

-bueno eso ya será mañana, me boy a casa-

-Espera stan! Me acompañas a mi casa?-

-bien kyle, solo por que ya esta oscureciendo- dije rodando los ojos, pero por dentro, bailaba de felicidad

_**6:50 de la tarde...**_

Estabamos kyle y yo caminando por la laaarga cuadra hacia la casa de kyle, estaba sonrojado, pero, DIOS VENDIGA A LOS ATARDESERES COLOR NARANJA! Por lo que no se veia mi sonrojo.

Estabamos solos, completamente solos, y otra vez me pregunte ¿A dónde carajos se habia ido toda la maldita gente?, estaba nervioso, tenia metidas las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi sueter, estaba sudando un poco y no podia preguntarme ¿Qué estas pensando kyle?

Pero antes de responder esa pregunta, kyle saco la mano de mi bolsa y la agarro, y ahora me pregunte ¿Qué ases kyle?, pero no se lo pregunte, permanecimos asi, en silencio, agarrados de la mano, hooo… y aparte me mando una de sus hermosas sonrisas, que buen dia e tenido!.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, lo subí a las escaleras (aun agarrado de la mano) para que abriera la puerta de su casa, y, me vi forzado a soltársela, nos miramos a los ojos un momento y… kyle me dio un beso rápido y me dijo:

-Adiós…Stan- mientras yo estaba hipnotizado por aquel acto…

MALDITO SEAS KYLE!

_**UFFF, si q me costo hacer este capitulo pero, por fin lo he acabado :D**_

_**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola denuevo :) mmm… estaba pensando en ¿Quién narrara este capitulo? Estaba entre Pip, Craig o Clyde mmm… que difícil decisión, ya que los 3 me ENCANTAN pero, creo que será… Clyde, primero iva a ser Craig, pero una inesperada salida a comer tacos al pastor con mi mami el sábado, me recordó mucho a Clyde, y por eso el como narrador n_n lo siento por los que querían a Craig u_u, pero también va a hablar como todos los demas personajes :p**

**Bien, antes de comenzar el Cáp. Quiero darle las gracias a **_**Garu0212**_, **por ver mis faltas de ortografía, muchas gracias, ya que esto me ayuda a mejorar en mucho, GRACIAS:-D denuevo XD**

_**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE ;)**_

_**PS: Boy a hacer Cartyde (Cartman x Clyde), y mi Cartman ya no será tan cabron como antes, pero lo seguirá siendo XD**_

**Sin más palabras aquí el siguiente capitulo :)**

**CAPITULO 2: El programa de la TV "Sobrevive"**

El olor a los tacos que estaba preparando mi madre para desayunar era realmente delicioso, asi que me desperté al instante, vi el reloj, las 6:15, era aun muy temprano asi que baje las escaleras con prisa, aun vestido con la pijama y si, evidentemente mi madre me estaba preparando unos deliciosos tacos de chicharrón para desayunar, ¡Que buen inicio de semana!.

-hola mama, Buenos días!-

-Buenos días amor, te estoy preparando unos tacos de chicharrón para desayunar-

-si mama, gracias-

-En lo mientras que te los preparo, ¿Por qué no te das una ducha?-

-claro!-

Me bañe muy tranquilo, sin ninguna prisa y cantando una canción que sonaba en mi ipod, que casi no escucho, pero me dieron ganas de cantarla, era de Aleks Syntek y se canción llamaba *Loca*, estaba muy feliz como para que me diera pena cantar en el baño esa canción.

-soy un caso singular, que debiera analizar, no se que me dieron ni lo que me hicieron, pero ya no soy normal!-

-el destino se lucio, y una broma me gasto, esta no es mi casa ni esta mi señora, y este que vez no soy yo…-

-este no soy yo…-

-LO-CA!, LOCA TE VI, me encanta cuando estas LOCA!, acércate a mi y bésame aquí en la boca-

-no seas asi, me encanta cuando provocas, LOCA TE VI! Y bésame aquí en la…-

-Clyde ya vas acabar amor? Son las 6:30 y tus tacos se enfriararan!-

-ho! ya voy mama!-

Salí de la bañera con una nube de vapor atrás de mí, llevaba una toalla en mi cintura y una en la cabeza, cubriéndome el pelo por completo, después de entrar a mi habitación, me quite la toalla de la cintura dejándola en la cama y quedando como dios me trajo al mundo, después me seque el pelo con la toalla que tenia en el mismo, me puse unos boxers de color negro, una playera de tirantes blanca, seguida por otra de manga corta de color azul, un pantalón pegado de mezclilla negra, unas calcetas negras, tenis negros (también, claro), y por ultimo mi chaqueta de color rojo con blanco, me encataba vestirme de esta forma, me veia muy atractivo! (no es que sea libidinoso o algo por el estilo, pero debo admitirlo).

Después me vi en el espejo de mi cuarto, para peinarme con un cepillo y luego baje a comer unos deliciosos tacos de chicharrón aun sacando vapor de lo calientes que estaban, se veia tan DELICIOSOS! Que los acompañaban un baso de jugo de naranja, que rico desayuno!

-HO MAMA! TE LUCISTE!- casi le grite

-Hooo… amor, muchas gracias!- me dijo algo sonrojada por el halago

-a ti mami, gracias!- le dije mientras pasaba un cacho de mi amado taco

Después de mi hermoso y delicioso desayuno, me fui a la parada del autobús, eran las 7:15 de mañana, estaba de tan buen humor!.

_**3:20 de la tarde…**_

Pasaron las clases muy lento, pero para mi, se Iván como rayo, estaba muy feliz asta que nos pidieron hacer un trabajo de arte a Craig, Token, Tweek y a mi, solo ahí me puse algo serio pero no mas, cuando salimos de la escuela, íbamos caminando y platicando por la calle sobre la tarea que nos avían dejado hacer a nosotros juntos:

-Por que carajos solo nos pidió hacer ese puto trabajo a nosotros la perra he?- dijo Craig dando una calada a su cigarro, era tan comun que fumara que asta ya me he acostumbrado al olor del humo de los cigarros.

-Será por que nosotros somos los jefes del grupo de artes- dijo Token

-Y quien fue el idiota que nos propuso como presidentes?-

-TU CRAIG!- le gritamos Token y yo al mismo tiempo, aveses, Craig realmente me sacaba de mis casillas!

-Ho… cierto- simplemente dijo liberando el humo de su cigarro

-P-por que n-no GAH! Vamos a la c-cafetería d-de mi papa?!- dijo Tweek algo nervioso por nuestros gritos

-Buena idea Tweek- dijo Craig

-entonces a que horas nos vemos en tu cafetería Tweek?- le pregunte

-GAH! MUCHA PRESION!-

-Mmm… que les parece a las 5:00?- menciono Token

-por mi esta bien!-

-Por mi también- dijo Craig

-y por ti Tweek?-

-GAH!-

-Lo tomo como un si-

Los 3 nos empezamos a reír un poco, pero después deje de reír al ver un sueter rojo que llamo toda mi atención, era un muchacho castaño igual que yo y un poco mas alto que yo, no muy delgado pero un poco en forma, llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla azul marino algo acampanados y tenia un gorro color verde agua con un ponpon color amarillo arriba, se veia muy apuesto! (Oigan, ya avía dicho que lo que es bello debo de admitirlo!) Asi que no me resistí preguntarle a Token ¿Quién era aquel chico tan atractivo?.

-oye Token, quien es ese chico que va allá en la otra calle?-

-Es Cartman, Clyde- me dijo muy tranquilo

-QUE?! CARTMAN?! NO PUEDE SER EL!-

-Pues es el, solo que decidió bajar unos kilos y ahora esta haciendo un poco de ejercicio y se esta poniendo en forma-

HO… POR… DIOS… DEVO ADMITIR QUE CARTMAN ESTA REALMENTE GUAPO! Debo decir que se a puesto muy guapo, mmm… un dia de estos lo invitare a comer conmigo, y asi veré su belleza de cerca! Estoy muy emocionado!

_**4:45 de la tarde…**_

Estaba caminando muy tranquilo hacia la cafetería de los Tweaks, cuando de pronto me acorde de Cartman, ¿por estaba pensando en el? Mmm… no lo se, pero me gusta recordar cosas bonitas, en este caso Cartman, no se como no me di cuenta de su gran cambio, de gordo, castroso, feo, grosero y demas, se cambio a un poco delgado y en forma, apuesto, alto, lindo y un poco amable, por lo que he escuchado, ya me habían dicho que Cartman habia cambiado mucho, pero no pensé que fuera verdad! Cartman habia cambiado! CARTMAN! HABIA CAMBADO! Y lo mejor era es que fue para bien, PARA BIEN! Estoy muy feliz y ni se muy bien por que!

Sin darme cuenta, me pegue la frente con un poste de luz de concreto puro que me hizo caerme al suelo de espaldas, y aparte de mi pobre frente, me pegue en la nuca y en mi trasero.

-mi-mier-mierda…- logre decir aun en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, sobandome mi frente, y comenzando a llorar.

-Estas bien?- logre escuchar que alguien me preguntaba

-tu que crees…- le dije valiéndome madres quien carajos era, me dolía todo el cuerpo como para estar siendo amable con la gente

-Jajaja… hay Clyde, sigues siendo el marica de siempre verdad?- yo conozco esa vos… asi que abrí los ojos un poco y… CARTMAN! ERA EL! HO POR DIOS!

-Cartman?...- pregunte tratando parecer lo mas normal posible y ocultando mi emoción por completo

-Claro que si pendejo ¿quien mas?- asta su vos habia cambiado, SE ESCUCHABA TAN SEXY!

-mejor cállate y ayúdame- le dije estirando mi mano hacia donde estaba el, la agarro y me levanto, su mano… era muy suave, muy calida, y muy tiernita… no se que me esta pasando, pero, desde que lo vi en la salida de la escuela, he estado pensando mucho en el, no se si sea cierto, pero creo que… Cartman me gusta.

Y sin darme cuenta, no le solté la mano y hasta se la apreté un poco, Eric me miro un poco extrañado y algo sonrojado, pero tampoco soltaba mi mano

-Y… a donde ibas?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero aun sin soltarme la mano, me sonroje un poco pero tampoco se la solté.

-iva hacia la cafetería del papa de Tweek a hacer el trabajo de artes… y-y tu?- dije limpiándome los pocos rastros de lagrimas

-Iva a la tienda por unas frituras para ver un programa de la televisión- me dijo aun un poco sonrojado

-pu-puedo acompañarte?- mierda! Tartamudee otra vez!

-Si quieres…- me dijo, por dentro bailaba de felicidad, pero tenia que mantenerme lo más tranquilo posible, asi que caminamos Asia la tienda, yo entrelace mis dedos con los de el, el no dijo nada pero note como se sonrojaba un poco mas, ¡Este si que a sido el mejor lunes de mi vida!

Pasamos como 3 tiendas y en ninguna se detuvo Eric ¿Por qué?

-Cartman… por que no te detuviste en alguna de esas tiendas?-

-Por que no-

-por que no?-

-Por que esas tiendas no tienen las frituras que quiero-

-aja…- solté una pequeña risita y luego me junte un poco mas a el, no era tan desagradable estar con el, estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz

_**4:55 de la tarde…**_

Estabamos regresando de la tienda más lejana que conocía Cartman con papas, chetos, bolitas dulces etc.

Cuando nos topamos con un puesto de helados, se me antojo uno como nunca… y Cartman lo noto.

-Quieres uno?- me pregunto, seguíamos agarrados de la mano, solo que ya un poco menos nerviosos

-hee… si, pero no tengo dinero- le dije algo triste

-Yo te lo compro- me dijo mientras se soltaba de mi y se iva hacia donde estaba el puesto

**-**Cartman! No ase falta!- muy tarde, ya estaba pidiendo el helado

Después de un pequeño rato, Cartman regresaba con un helado de chocolate, cubierto con jarabe de chocolate y chispas de… adivinen.. DE CHOCOLATE!

**-**Aquí tienes Clyde-

-ho Cartman yo…- le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo enrojecer como un tomate, que lindo se veia!

-gracias… Cartman- le susurre en el oído

-D-de nada… Clyde- dijo mirándome a los ojos y después miro su reloj

-¡MIERDA CLYDE!-

-QUE!- le dije algo sobresaltado por el grito

-2 para las 5:00-

-ho no…!-

-Nos vemos Clyde!-

-Cartman espera…-

**-**Qu…- no lo deje terminar y le di un tierno beso en los labios, ho si… no crean que me iva a quedar con las ganas!

-quiero que mañana vallamos a comer a "Tacoland" a las 4:30, los 2, solos… si?- le dije de una manera seductora y el asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojado asi que lo agarre del cuello y le di otro beso en los labios, pero Cartman lo profundizo y metió su lengua en mi boca, después me agarro de la cintura y me acerco mas a el, pero yo no me quede atrás y le seguí la corriente, asiendo el beso mas apasionado, luego nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, y si que lo necesitaba!

-Creíste que te iva dejar ganar Clyde?-

-no, pero tampoco me quede atrás Cartman- nos soltamos y me dijo:

-Asta las 4:30!-

-asta mañana!-

"_ho si… hora si que me gustas Eric Cartman."_

_**5:05 de la tarde…**_

Llegue a la cafeteria del papa de Tweek, para mi gran sorpresa, Craig, Token y Tweek me estaban esperando…

-Donde estabas Clyde?- me pregunto Token

-por ahí…-

-Y donde te compraste ese helado?- me pregunto Craig algo molesto

-en donde mas? En un puesto de helados, claro!-

Los 2 me miraron algo molestos asta que Tweek me salvo

-M-mejo b-vamos a hacer e-el GAH! T-trabajo!-

-OK- dijimos los 3 a la vez, ho gracias Tweek!

_**5:10 de la tarde, hora del programa…**_

Por fin habíamos terminado el trabajo de artes, realmente no era mucho, era solo escribir en una puta cartulina ¿Qué son las artes? Y ya, asi que nos pusimos a platicar un rato, pero algo nos llamo la atención los 4, todos miramos a la pequeña tele que tenia el papa de Tweek

Era un programa llamado SOBREVIVE y al parecer se trataba de que a algun grupo de 4 o mas personas, les asignan algun lugar exotico del mundo…mmm… interesante…

Las imágenes del lugar que les habían seleccionado a los 2 grupos, eran realmente hermosas, casi irreales…

Nunca pensé que la sabana fuera un lugar tan bonito…

_**6:30 de la tarde…**_

Después de que el programa acabara por completo, nos miramos los 4 al mismo tiempo y dije:

-bueno…-

-Estuvo…- dijo Craig

-I-interesante…- dijo Tweek

-Y muy bueno! Estuvo genial, me entretuvo mucho!- dijo Token feliz

-oigan, ¿Por qué no nos inscribimos?- mencione

-Si seria genial! Pero mejor primero les pedimos permiso a nuestros padres!- dijo Token

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a la hora de la salida aquí?- pregunto Craig

-Pero y-y si n-nos dicen q-que no-no?- pregunto Tweek temblando como siempre

-Pues ya que…- dijo Craig a lo que Tweek puso una cara de horror que nos hizo reír a Token y a mi

-Tendra que fugarse con nosotros- dijo Craig pasándole un brazo por los hombros y asiendo temblar más al pobre Tweek

Luego nos dependimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

_**6:50 de la tarde…**_

Andaba caminando para mi casa cuando me acorde de mi cita con Cartman y el beso apasionado que tuve con el, no pude evitar enrojecer y ponerme feliz al mismo tiempo!

-YA LLEGUE!-

-Si amor, pronto estará la cena!-

-si mama!- me fui corriendo hacía mi habitación y saltar en mi cama, di un largo suspiro y me dije en mi mente:

"_solo espera asta mañana, solo asta mañana y pronto lo tendrás para ti solito!"_

_**HOLA :D EN ESTE CAPITULO DECIDI PONER UNA CANCION DE ALEKS SINTEK "LOCA" que creo que le queda a Clyde mientras se esta bañando, ustedes denme sus opiniones porfa, ya que son muy importantes for me :)**_

_**QUE A DECIR VERDAD, ES LA UNICA CANCION DE ESTE CANTANTE QUE ME GUSTA XD**_

_**Gracias, por sus reviews, me asen muuuy feliz :') GRACIAS!**_

_**SOUTH PARK NI LA CANCION DE ALEKS SINTEK ME PERTENECEN ;)**_

_**Asta el capitulo 3 :D el próximo narrador será sorpresa, y tendrán que adivinar quien es :p**_

_**Arribe derchi buenami :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola :D ¿preparados para el capitulo 3? ;) DISCULPEN POR MIS HERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS u_u EN VERDAD LO SIENTO_

_South Park no me pertenece ;) _

Capitulo 3: El bosque, La playa y La selva.

Desde la semana pasada, todos an estado actuando muy extraño… y ya se por que, Gregory junto con Christopher me invitaron ir a un programa llamado Sobrevive, ya lo conocía, por que en la puta escuela habia escuchado ese nombre en todas partes, asta ya me caga escuchar ese maldito nombre, me tiene ARTO!, sobrevive por aquí, sobrevive por aya… ya no lo soporto!, y para acabarla, los putos de Gregory y Chris me estafaron, y ahora tengo que ir con ellos, y lo peor es que, TENGO QUE IR MAÑANA!, pero cuando me entere de que Pip iva a ir, huuuuyyy… es difícil resistirse, ya que ese maldito rubio ingles se a puesto mas sexy en estos años, ¿Cómo se que ahora es mas sexy? Pues una vez lo mire cuando se cambiaba de ropa en los vestidores de la escuela, otra lo espié afuera de su casa con unos binoculares y vi cuando se ponía la pijama y otra le tire a propósito agua en su playera y se le trasparento todo el pecho, el idiota penso que fue un accidente, asi que en esas 3 veces le vi solo su pecho, y me quedo muy claro que el estaba haciendo ejercicio, ya que empezaba a tener mucha fuerza y forma el hijo de perra… ¿Qué si me gusta? JA! No solo eso, me encanta y me pone a mil de solo verlo sin playera, odio aceptar que soy igual de gay que mi padre, pero bueno, es mi vida no?

Cuando llegue a la escuela, Cartman y Craig estaban discutiendo, al parecer, también Iván a ir al entupido programa, cuando encontré a Greg y a Chris con la mirada, se llevaron el dedo índice a los labios en señal de que me callara, y pronto encontré a Pip, tenia su ropa habitual, me gustaba como se veia asi, se veia normal y tranquilo, como a mi me gustan las personas…

Pronto me acerque y salude a Pip…

-hola Pip, como andamos?-

-Hola Damien, y muy bien, gracias- me dijo sonrojándose un poco ¿Por qué?

-estas listo?-

-Eh? Para que?-

-para mañana-

-Oh si! Ya tengo todo en mi habitación!-

-wow estas muy emocionado verdad?-

-Que si lo estoy? Si se pudiera morir de emoción, ya estaría muerto!- me dice con una linda sonrisa

-Y tu? No estas emocionado?- me pregunta aun sonriéndome

-no realmente…-

-Por que?-

-por que yo en realidad no quería ir a ese programa-

-Y entonces por que vas?-

Señale a Gregory y a Christopher con la mirada

-Hooo… ya veo…-

-y por que quería estar contigo, pequeño Phillip…- le dije haciendo una sonrisa divertida

-Enserio?- dijo sonrojándose otra vez… ¡¿Por qué?¡

-claro! No me gustaria dejarte solo! o… ¿a ti te gustaria que no fuera?-

-NO! No me dejes solo por favor!- me dijo, ¿o me rogó?, me tomo desprevenido y me abrazo con una cara asustada… ¡¿QUE MIERDA?!

-bien bien, pero no te asustes- le dije sonriendo de lado y mirando a otra parte

-Prométeme que no me dejaras- yo? Prometerle algo a Pip? Algo tan insignificante como solo estar con el y cuidarlo? ¿YO? Al carajo, al fin y al cabo término ganando, ya que boy a estar siempre, SIEMPRE con la persona que más me gusta, asi que ¿Qué puedo perder?

-claro Pip, te lo prometo- le dije, afortunadamente el fumador y la bola de sebo seguían discutiendo, y el circulo de entrometidos seguía alrededor de ellos, pero, desafortunadamente, nosotros estabamos un poco mas lejos del circulo, y estabamos muy pero muy cerca de nosotros mismos…

-Enserio?- me miro sonriéndome

-si Pip-

-Ok!- me sonrió mas serrando sus ojos, luego por fin me soltó

-Gracias Damien-

-no hay de que, Phillip-

las clases muy lento, pero, en las clases que no me gustaban, simplemente, dormía…

-Joven Damien! No se duerma en clase, o si no, mandare un citatorio a su padre!- me gritaba la perra maestra de Matemáticas, como odio esta materia!

-y si usted no se calla la puta boca, yo mismo se la incinero, ok perra?- le dije sacando una llama de fuego sobre mi mano asustándola y haciendo que me dejara de joder por toda la clase.

Y asi fue en barias clases, español, física, historia, geografía etc etc etc…

Asta que por fin se acabaron y salimos de esa escuela de mierda, esas fueron nuestras ultimas clases ya que tenemos vacaciones! Y lo mejor era que es viernes!

Pude notar barias cosas el dia de hoy, cosas importantes e interesantes… algo como Stan y Kyle se sonrojaban cuando se miraban y las platicas que asían ya no tenían el mismo ambiente de mejores amigos, esos 2 pendejos se gustan, asi de fácil ¿Por qué no se pueden dar cuenta? Y otra cosa interesante es que, Cartman y Clyde a cada rato se veían, se sonreían, se rozaban las putas manos y los sorprendí dándose un beso apasionado en el baño de chicos, como me traumo al principio esa imagen, esos 2 andan, suertudos… ¿Por qué? Por que yo quiero andar con Pip y no puedo, simplemente no puedo decirle que me gusta, ya que yo no doy las cosas gratis, todo tiene un precio, hasta esas simples palabras tienen un precio, y es muy caro, y más para Pip…

-Damien!-

-eh? Que pasa Pip?-

-Puedo acompañarte?- me pregunto tiernamente el maldito

-claro… o… quieres que te valla a dejar a tu casa?- sabia la respuesta pero quería escucharla de su boca

-Este… bueno… si, me puedes llevar a m-mi casa por favor, Damien?-

_O tal vez para el sean mas baratas… _

-esta bien, pero apurémonos, ya que yo no he empacado y no quiero andar a las carreras-

-Entiendo!-

Caminábamos hacia la casa de Pip cuando el me pregunto algo…

-Damien?-

-si?-

-Cuanto nos quedaremos allá?-

-mmm… el programa dice que se pueden quedar de una semana a un mes, pero leí que depende en que lugar nos toque-

-Cual es el lugar que duran mas tiempo?-

-el desierto-

-Cuanto tiempo?-

-d meses-

-Hooo…-

-es el lugar en donde mas cuesta vivir y en el que duramos mas tiempo, ho! Casi me olvido! También es el lugar mas caliente de todos-

-Ojala que no nos toque verdad?-

-si…-

_Ojala que nos toque para estar contigo mas tiempo…_

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE: SABADO 5:30 de la madrugada**_

El cielo todavía esta oscuro, iva hacia la casa de Pip, lo iva a recoger para que nos fuéramos los 2 juntos hacia el carro de Gregory, maldito rico de mierda… iva cantando una canción en voz baja para que nadie me escuchara… oigan, nesecitaba distraerme con algo!

- City's breaking down on a camel's back-

- They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack-

- So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see-

- You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free-

-You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style-

-A melancholy town where we never smile-

- And all I wanna hear is the message beep-

- My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no…-

- Windmill, Windmill for the land

- Turn forever hand in hand-

- Take it all there on your stride-

- It is tinking, falling down-

- Love forever love is free-

- Let's turn forever you and me-

- Windmill, windmill for the land-

- Is everybody in?-

Llegue ala casa de Pip, hacia mucho frió y asta tenia una chamarra de piel gruesa de color negro y unos guantes gruesos, de color negro claro, llevaba mi mochila en los hombros y mi maleta en la mano izquierda, tiene ruedas y nos es muy estorbosa, asi que me dispuse a tocar la puerta y me abrió la madre adoptiva de Pip… coño… era muy atractiva y se veia muy joven, de unos 22 o 23…

-Hola, ¿eres tu el que viene por mi hijo Phillip?- oh! Su voz! Debo decir que es muy sensual! (NOTA: no decirle nunca esto a nadie ni siquiera a Pip)

-este… si, soy su amigo, Damien, mucho gusto- dije con un toque seductor, aunque me llevara uno me importaba un carajo, ¿Qué puedo perder?

-El gusto es mió Damien, por favor pasa…- dijo sonriéndome y asiéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar

-Puedes esperar a Phillip en la sala, siéntete cómodo, estas en tu casa- dijo aun sonriente y subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Pip

-Damien! Buenos días!- dijo Pip asiéndome una linda sonrisa

-buenos días Phillip ¿nos vamos?- le dije levantándome del suave sofá de la sala

-Claro!- se despidió de su mama y salio primero que yo, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir también, su madre me susurro (o pidió) algo

- Damien, por favor, cuida a mi pequeño Phillip, si?- me dijo con una cara preocupada pero sonriente

-Claro, no hay problema- le dije, en ese momento se me paso por la cabeza la promesa que le habia echo a Pip, era lo mismo que me pedía ella… que coincidencia

-Gracias, Damien- y me dio un beso en la mejilla… esperen… ¡¿me dio un BESO EN LA MEJILLA?! Wow… que lindo de su parte

-n-no hay de que- le dije algo sonrojado

-Damien ya?!- me grito Pip algo desesperado

-okay okay ya boy-

_**SABADO 6:00 de la mañana**_

Íbamos hacia el carro de Gregory, maldito sea el frió! Que me estaba congelando, y luego con una maleta… como odio las mañanas…

Y para colmo, Pip noto que estaba temblando por el frió…mierda

-Damien tienes frio?-

-nooo… que va! Tengo mucho calor!- le dije sarcástico

De pronto el saco un sueter negro de su maleta, era tejido a mano y de una tela muy muy suave…

-Ten…- me dijo sonrojándose un poco… MIERDA PIP?! POR QUE CARAJOS TE SONROJAS?!

-emm… esto es…-

-Te lo iba a dar cuando fuera el momento preciso… pero… como vi que tenias mucho frio…- me dijo un poco más sonrojado…¬¬

-tu lo hiciste… para mi?- pregunte sonrojándome un poco…mierda!

-S-si, te lo hice… con mucho cariño- y sin darme cuenta, lo abrase con fuerza, el tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero pronto correspondió al abrazo

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos… en ese momento, como me dieron ganas de besarlo, pero, como dije antes, todo tiene un precio…

-D-Damien… yo… t-te q-quiero-

_Y el me compro todito con esas dos putas palabras…_

Asi que le di un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, ya no tenia frio, al contrario… si pudiera, sacaría vapor de tan caliente que estaba (caliente en el buen sentido)

-Dam-mien… - me dijo más rojo que un tomate

-Pip yo… -

_Si, el ya merecía su recompensa…_

-Yo… también te quiero…- saben? Se me ase muy difícil decirles a las personas que las quiero, enserio, se me dificulta mucho…

A Pip se le cristalizaron los ojos, asta que derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas, estaba llorando, llorando de felicidad…y me dio otro beso, pero esta vez mas apasionado que el que le habia dado antes, este fue mas largo y calido

Los primeros rayos de luz del dia nos recordó el programa de televisión y a Gregory y a Christopher, MIERDA LAS 6:20!

_**SABADO 6:30 de la mañana **_

Estabamos llegando a la camioneta de Gregory, con el estaba también Christopher

-Valla… asta que se aparecen…- dijo Chris con el ceño un poco fruncido

-Vamos… suban, si no, seremos los últimos en llegar- nos dijo Gregory con una pequeña sonrisa

Subimos nuestras maletas a la camioneta de Gregory… maldito ricachon de mierda… su camioneta se veia que era convertible, por fuera se podría ver que era pequeña pero, cuando Pip y yo nos metimos a ella… era en extremo bonita y grande, era de color negro y me enamore de ella a simple vista, por dentro, habia muy poca luz y a Pip le dio un poco de miedo, asi que me abrazo con fuerza…

-emm… Pip?-

-S-si?-

-estas bien?-

-Si… solo que le tengo un poco de miedo a la oscuridad…- me dijo temblando un poco

Asi que lo abrase con mas fuerza, lo volteé hacia mi cara y lo bese… el sonrojo al momento, lo bueno que estabamos asta atrás, la parte mas oscura de la camioneta

-Te quiero Damien…- me dijo al oído y luego se recargo en mi pecho

-yo también Phillip…- le dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso en el pelo, quitándole su boina café y poniéndomela yo

-Listos para irnos?- la voz de Gregory nos iso separarnos al instante… maldito hijo de perra

-SI!- respondimos Christopher, Pip y yo a la vez

El viaje fue largo, de 5 horas para ser exactos, Pip y yo al principio nos abrazamos y sin querer, nos quedamos dormidos

_**SABADO 11:30 de la mañana**_

El ruido de un carro mandando a otro carro a la chingada nos despertó a los 2 al mismo tiempo, ¡mierda callen a ese puto carro!

-quien es el puto y con gusto lo quemo-

-No Damien- me dijo Pip en un tono algo preocupado, pero sonriéndome

-El hijo de perra es Cartman, y se la esta mentando a Craig- dijo Christopher con un tono molesto

-a poco ya llegaron esos pendejos?-

-Lamentablemente si- dijo Gregory con el seño un poco fruncido

-Y ya saben ellos que emos venido aquí también?- dijo Pip con una cara un poco preocupada

-No, ni siquiera nos an visto- dijo Greg con cierto alivio

_**SABADO 12:30 de la tarde**_

Después de haber estacionado la camioneta nos fuimos directamente a donde hacían programa

Y para nuestra sorpresa, los "otros" ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, pronto sentimos las miradas matonas de Cartman y Craig, malditos cabrones…

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares el presentador llego con un tipo pecera con muchos papelitos y nos dio la bienvenida

-Hola, bienvenidos a nuestro programa, por favor, los jefes de cada equipo, vengan por un papel-

Stan fue el primero en ir, el segundo fue Craig y nosotros no sabíamos quien tendría que ser el jefe de nuestro equipo, al fin y al cabo, termine siendo yo por mayoría de votos y fui por un papel, los revolví primero y agarre uno de asta abajo, cuando me disponía a abrir el papel, el señor me dijo

-No lo abra asta que yo de la orden-

-entendido-

_**SABADO 1:00 de la tarde**_

Estaba nervioso de que lugar abría elegido, se elegí al desierto, seria "mucha presión", de ahí en fuera, cualquier lugar esta bien…

-Bien chicos, antes de que abra su papel, boy a sacar a alguien del concurso-

Todos (incluso yo) pusimos cara de horror ¿Por qué iva a sacar a alguien del concurso?

-Bien, boy a sacar a…- lo penso un poco –a ti jovencito- dijo señalando a Token

-QUE?! POR QUE YO?!- grito Token, el señor se le acerco al oído y le susurro algo en voz lo suficiente baja para que nadie escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para yo pudiera escuchar

-Es que ay una chica que quiere conocerlo es muy linda y simpática, y dice que le gustaria conocerlo- ante esto Token sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Ok, los veo después chicos!- dijo Token retirándose

- Bueno, ahora si, abran sus papeles, por favor-

El primero en abrirlo fue Craig, lo abrió tan rápido que rompió una pequeña parte del papel

-El bosque… no esa mal!- dijo con orgullo

Después lo abrió Stan tranquilo pero un poco nervioso

-La selva…que bien!- se veia algo feliz

Y por ultimo yo, estaba nervioso y por dentro rogaba que no nos tocara el desierto

-La…la playa… LA PLAYA!- no pude evitar gritar de emoción, y no fui el unico, Pip, Greg y Chris me siguieron

Y tampoco pudimos evitar hacer un abrazo de grupo

Estaba feliz, feliz de muchas cosas, de poder estar con Pip, de ir a la playa, de que me hayan invitado Gregory y Christopher, estaba muy feliz!

_YAY :DD POR FIN LO ACABE XD_ _Puse una pequeña parte de la canción "FEEL GOOD INC."_ _De Gorillas simplemente por que me dieron gana, y es mi canción favorita de este grupo XD_

_Gracias por leer :D_

_SOUTH PARK NI LA CNCION ME PERTENECEN ;)_

_Nos vemos! _


	4. Chapter 4

_HI :D por fin les traigo el capitulo 4_

Capitulo 4: La despedida

-Mmm… al parecer, un equipo esta incompleto, y otro tiene uno de mas… porfavor, uno de ustedes pásese al equipo de Craig Tucker- dijo el señor señalándonos, ¿uno de nosotros 5 se iría a ese grupo de mierda con el cabron de Craig incluido? ¡a la mierda! Yo no boy.

-yo no boy- dije con firmeza unos segundos después de lo que habia dicho el señor

-Y-yo tampoco- dijo Butters un poco después de mí

-Y yo menos!- dijo Kyle poniendo sus manos en la cintura y cerrando los ojos

Luego, vi que Clyde le habia guiñado el ojo a Cartman, y el mencionado le habia sonreído de una forma sensual ¿Qué coño…?

-Bueno… como Cartman seguro tampoco quiere ir, yo…-

-¡Yo iré!- dijo Cartman empujando a Stan, asiéndolo caer al suelo

-E-enserio?- pregunto Stan aun en l suelo, algo confundido por lo que habia dicho

-Claro Stan!-

-Hay no…- escuche que dijo Craig en un tono muy frustrado

-Hay si!- dijo Clyde con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ahora que ya están los equipos, 3 aviones vendrán por ustedes-

-Cuando?- pregunto Stan

-Mañana a las 6:00 am-

-QUE?! POR QUE?!- grito Damien algo enojado

-Por que no en todos los lugares llegaran al mismo tiempo-

-A que hora llegaremos los del bosque?- pregunto Tucker

-Como a las 11 del dia-

-los de la selva?-

-A las 3:30 pm-

-Playa?-

-6 o 7pm-

-ok ok, entonces, si me disculpan, yo me largo a despedirme de mis comodidades- dije yéndome de ese lugar, que de cierta forma, me desesperaba

-Espérame!- escuche que el inocente Butters me gritaba, haciendo detenerme y volteando a verlo

-que pasa?-

-Y-yo también quiero despedirme, de muchas cosas- excusas, solo quieres acompañarme ¿verdad?

-ok-

_*Enserio… te gusto?*_

_*Si… como nadie mas en el mundo*_

_*No puedo creerlo, alguien tan lindo como tu, escogió a alguien como yo…*_

_*No lo digas, yo lo se perfectamente, te amo, y nunca cambiare esa decisión…_

_t-tenlo por seguro…*_

-que te gustaria hacer primero he Butters?-

-No lo se, lo que tu gustes-

-Butters…-

-Ok, ok mmm… quiero jugar videojuegos-

-gran idea!-

Jugamos todos los videojuegos que podíamos encontrar, carreras, peleas, recident evil… de todo lo que nuestra mano tenía al alcance, asta que nos aburrimos

-Ahora… que quieres hacer?-

-mmm…no lo se… ver porno?-

-KENNY!-

-jajaja, vamos que solo era una broma!-

-Pero que podemos hacer?-

-quiero un helado!-

Butters rió un poco ante la expresión que habia puesto, pero asintió sonriente e inocentemente, se veia adorable…

El lo pidió de chocolate, y yo de pistacho, mmm… ese helado era exquisitamente delicioso, pero, cuando comí un poco del de Butters, ho mi dios!, ese helado era (sin exagerar) caído del cielo, cuando lambí su helado por sorpresa, se sonrojo como un tomate a punto de explotar…

No era tan malo pasar con aquel chico infantil, tímido y que me habia remplazado por un tiempo cuando supuestamente, habia muerto

Al contrario, era agradable y divertido verlo como se sonrojaba a cada momento, verlo comer frituras con una linda sonrisa y que reía con cada estupidez que veia en la tele…

No lo se… pero cada de sus movimientos, me daba mucha dulzura… que gay no?

Eran las 3 de la mañana, yo dormía placidamente en mi cama, ya que el señor nos dio habitaciones para cada uno, para no dormir en nuestros coches (cortesía del concurso)

El cuarto estaba en completa penumbra, solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que traspasaba la ventana

Me desperté lentamente, y cuando vi el reloj del buró, que estaba a lado de mi cama, solté un gran suspiro

-por que me desperté?- pregunte a la nada, y cuando vi a la hermosa luna, que se asomaba por una parte de la ventana, simplemente saque un cigarro y un encendedor del cajón del buró, ¿fumar? ¿a las 3 de la mañana? ¿Sabiendo que en 3 horas se iría a la selva y batiría su record de numero de muertes? Si… era tan tranquilizador sentir el frio viento chocar con mi cara oler el humo del cigarro…

Era tan jodidamente satisfactorio…

El cuarto estaba en silencio absoluto, cortado por el sonido del viento, yo estaba recargado en la ventana, inhalando y exhalando el dulce sabor a cigarro que tanto me gustaba, viendo a la hermosa luna, pero, escuche como la puerta se abría lentamente…

-quien anda ahí…?- pregunte volteando hacia la puerta y alzando una ceja

-S-soy yo… B-Butters, lo-lo siento por no pedir permiso- si… debía de esperarse

-que ocurre?- le dije volteándome hacia donde estaba el, sin antes tirar el cigarro

-B-bueno, e-es que mi cuarto no ay ventana, y esta completamente o-oscuro…-

-ósea que…-

-Me puedo dormir contigo?- estaba vestido con una pijama color pistache, con ositos y llevaba una cobija azul en la mano, mas violable no podia verse, a no ser de que la luz de la Luna iluminaba sus cabellos rubios, mas claros y despenados que los míos, hooo… mi dios, el era adorable, y sin darse cuenta!

-claro, pero…-

-Q-que?- dijo temblando un poco

-tienes que…- dije acercándome peligrosamente hacia su cuerpo, con sonrisa de puto psicópata, cerré la puerta con un brazo, y con el otro lo acorrale, dejándolo nervioso y tembloroso

-explicarme, por que viniste conmigo?- no, yo no le aria algo a ese pequeño que me daba tanta ternura, yo NUNCA le aria algo que el no quisiera, séme ase algo muy… atrevido, para alguien tan inocente como el

-Es que… no quería molestar Cartman, Stan estaba muy dormido y Kyle me dijo q-que no…-

-mmm… ok, nadamas por eso?-

Se puso rojo asta las orejas, bajo la cabeza miran hacia el suelo, pasaron unos segundos y volvió a mirarme

-No, desde el principio quería venir a pedírtelo, pero, no quería ser tan obvio- esto ultimo me sorprendió, "tan obvio", ser tan obvio… de que?

-no querías ser tan obvio… de que?-

Denuevo se puso muy rojo, pero, iso algo que en estos casos YO debía de hacer…

Me beso…

Un beso simple, solo junto sus labios con los míos, pero era calido, el beso mas calido que habia sentido en toda mi vida…

Era mágico…

-Por que… me gustas- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Yo… pensaba lo mismo… pero nunca le preste verdadera atención, y mucho menos que fuera cierto…

-Enserio… te gusto?-

-Si… como nadie más en el mundo-

-No puedo creerlo, alguien tan lindo como tu, escogió a alguien como yo que siempre quiere sexo, pervertido y sobretodo pobre-

-No lo digas, yo lo se perfectamente, te amo, y nunca cambiare esa decisión…-

-T-tenlo por seguro…seas lo que seas tu me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo…-

-pero, yo no podré darte lo que quieras, no serás feliz conmigo, mas bien seré una carga para ti-

-No lo serás, por que…- me vuelve a besar pero ahora con mas suavidad y ternura, se separa con los ojos entrecerrados y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

-Yo te amo, Kenny…-

-Butters, creo… que también me gustas- creo que estoy siendo sincero, no estoy seguro, pero, como es creo que puedo llegar a amarlo, con la misma (o mas) intensidad que el me ama a mi

Se le empezaron a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas, me sonrió feliz y me dio un gran abrazo, asiéndome caer al suelo, no me dolió, ya que estaba acostumbrado a morir, nos miramos a los ojos al conmocionados, pero los dos sonreímos, claro, no de la misma forma, el con ternura y yo con lujuria

-Kenny?-

-si?-

-Podemos dormir?- me dijo aun sonriente

-claro… dulzura- lo bese con pasión y Lugo nos acostamos, abrazados en mi cama, con la luz de la Luna a las 4:00 de la mañana

_**5:30 AM**_

Bañado, vestido, peinado y emocionado, estaba listo, tena mi maleta a un lado del sillón donde estaba yo sentado, alado mió estaba Butters, durmiendo tranquilamente, sobre mi hombro derecho y abrazándolo de la cintura

Yo, tenia sueño, pero no podia dormir

-mierda…- suspire con pesadez

_**5:55 AM**_

Unas voces, se escuchaban muy lejos, apenas se lograba entender lo que decían, que molesto…

-No me escucha-

-Intenta otra vez-

-Kenny… despierta- siento una mano calida, era muy suave

-Que asen aquí maricas? Faltan 5 minutos para que lleguen los putos aviones!-

-Es que Kenny no despierta…-

-Vamos Kenny, despierta, te lo pido, por Moisés!- vuelvo a sentir esa tibia mano tocar mi piel

-UGH! ASTE A UN LADO, ESTUPIDO JUDIO-

-No le digas asi a Kyle, gordo de mierda-

-Tú cállate maldito hippie-

-Bueno ya, haber Cartman, trata de despertar a Kenny-

-Haber…Kenny…- siento otra mano, pero mas fría

-Kenny…- la mano me comienza a dar pequeños golpes en la mejilla

-Kenny…..- los golpes se asen un poco mas fuertes

-KENNY! CON UN CARAJO DESPIERTA!- la mano me da una fuere bofetada

-QUE MIERDA!- grite asustado con los ojos bien abiertos, me di cuenta de que, Cartman me habia abofeteado

-Vaya… funciono- veo que decia Stan un poco sorprendido

-Si… gracias Cartman- dijo kyle mirado a Cartman igual que Stan

-No hay de que judio- dijo orgulloso el muy cabron

-y Butters?- fue lo primero que pregunte al no verlo a mi lado

-Fue al baño- dijo simplemente Stan

_**6:00 AM Domingo… hora del viaje**_

Pusimos nuestras maletas en el avión, debo admitir que estaba tan emocionado, como una colegiala cuando tiene su primer beso

Butters, igual de emocionado, pero mas adorable

-te ves contento- le dije viéndolo

-Y lo estoy!- me dijo sonriente

Subimos al avión, voltee a ver a los otros aviones, vi a Cartman, estaba en el avión siguiente, me miro y sonrió, me iso una seña de despedida, yo ose lo mismo

Saben? En ese momento me sentí algo triste, ya que no lo vería por un largo tiempo, no estaría para hacerme reír con las estupideces que le diría a Kyle, no estaría para platicar conmigo, y no estaría para acompañarnos y ser el grupo completo.

Es triste, ya que… uno se acostumbra a su presencia…

-Bien, ya pueden subir-

Volví a ver a Cartman y vi que el izo lo mismo

No me resistí…

-ADIOS CARTMAN!- escuche otras 2 voces mas y vi que avían sido Stan y Kyle

Los 3 nos sorprendimos al ver que aviamos pensado lo mismo

Un grito nos izo reaccionar

-ADIOS CHICOS!- nos grito

No, no podia solo despedirme solo con palabras, corrí hacia donde estaba el, se que es muy gay y que aparte ya (se supone) estaba con Butters, pero, el era mi amigo, habia estado con el desde preescolar, los 4 éramos como hermanos, y ahora que uno se separara, sin exagerar, dolía, dolía mucho ya que, aunque era un cabron, rasista, mamón, envidioso, orgulloso y demas, avía estado con nosotros siempre, el avía echo que nuestra vida fuera una aventura, todo gracias a el…

Lo abrase con fuerza, y derrame… ¡¿LAGRIMAS?!, bueno que mas da.

Pero después sentí un poco húmedo mi hombro, el también lloraba, Dios mió! Que maricas nos debíamos de ver!

Al poco rato sentí otros 2 cuerpos y 4 brazos mas, no tenia que ser adivino ara saber quien era…

-te Quero hermano…- le dije aun abrazado el

-Yo también- escuche a Stan

-Y yo, aunque me molestes todo el tiempo-

-Yo también los quiero mucho hermanos-

Nos separamos y nos limpiamos la lagrimas

-Ja! Que maricas nos vemos!- dijo Cartman

No reímos para luego partir en el avión, separándonos de Eric Cartman, nuestro hermano mas cabron de grupo…

_Me duele, enserio, separarlos, pero tenia que hacerlo, disculpen si no les gusto el Cáp. U_U_

_Bueno de todos modos, gracias por leer_

_**Arribe derchi buenami :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola :) buelvo con el 5to Cáp, ya que estoy muy apurada, y que estoy jugando el juego "Corazón de melón", mugre juego adictivo ¬¬ XD_

_Aahh… *suspiro* veamos, como no sabría describir el Creek, lo dejare asta el capitulo 6…_

_Asi… que adivinen que pareja sigue… Garu0212, me leíste la mente, será GREGSTOPHER!_

_Entonces, el narrador quería que fuera Chris, pero es francés :/ mierda, pero también va a narrar ;)_

_Gregory será el narrador, no me maten si no les gusta, porfavor! D:_

_No conozco bien a estos 2 gueyes, solo los vi por única vez en la película de south park_

_Asi que si no narro bien, discúlpenme :(_

_**South Park no me pertenece ;)**_

_**Sin mas, el capitulo 5 :D**_

CAPITULO 5: Tierra Francesa

**9:00 am Domingo**

Un avión, he viajado en millones, este es (para los demas) genial y elegante, pero, siendo honesto, este es el peor en el que viajado, pero bueno, que mas da… con solo estar con Christopher… el avión también es genial para mi…

Enamorado? De Christopher? Desde cuando? Por que?... bueno, si lo estoy, de Christopher obviamente, no se desde cundo y pues…*suspiro* es complicado, ya que, desde que lo conozco, siempre lo tome como un amigo, pero, ese sentimiento se iso mas fuerte, mas profundo y difícil de pasar desapercibido, ya que el siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, en cualquier problema que yo tenia, el siempre me ayudaba, y cuando vi el programa, pensé *Esta es mi oportunidad*, debo darle las gracias a Damien, por haber sacado *La Playa* y no otro lugar, es perfecto!

-Por que sonríes?- me pregunto Chris levantando una ceja, exhalando el humo de su cigarro

-eh…?! Por…por nada!- le dije nervioso y sonrojado, dios mió! Que vergüenza!

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, solo te quería dar algo- dijo tirando el cigarro

-ah? Que es?-

-Tenla, te la doy, por si muero- me dijo divertido

Era una pulsera, de oro, con las iniciales de nuestros nombres…

-p-por que me das esto?- dije algo rojo de las mejillas

-Bueno, ya te dije…-

-no creo que sea por eso…-

-Bien, creo que lo tendré que hacer a tu manera…-

-que? De que demonios estas…-

Y antes de que pudiera terminar, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, por que habia echo eso, no correspondí al beso por la sorpresa, tenia los ojos abiertos de sobremanera y miraba a Chris que estaba con los ojos cerrados, era un avión privado, solo para el equipo, asi que por suerte, los 4 éramos los únicos en el avión, Damien y Pip estaban a la mitad del avión sentados en los asientos, seguro, besuqueándose o algo asi, y Chris y yo, estabamos asta atrás del avión.

Cuando se separo de mi, yo estaba estático, sin voz, con la mente en blanco, en shook absoluto

-Gregory?, estas bien?- pregunto con tono preocupado

-eh… si, s-si lo estoy…- dije casi en susurro

-Bien…- dijo antes de volver a besarme

-Ch-Chris!, por que me haces esto?!- pregunte muy sonrojado

-Que no es obvio?, tu me gustas mucho Greg- dijo asiendo una sonrisa pervertida

Escuche mal o Christopher dijo que le gustaba mucho?, dios! Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás!

-Chris… lo-lo que dices es en serio?- pregunte tímidamente

El me miro mas serio que antes, tuve un fuerte escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, ante lo que iva a decir

-Sabes Greg, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y no, no es por tu dinero, es por que en verdad me gustas como eres, por tu estupida forma de hablar con educación, de vestir con elegancia, y… tu forma de ser conmigo-

Entonces… mis sentimientos si eran correspondidos? Yo le gustaba? No podría estar mas feliz en toda mi vida!

-Christopher… tu me creerías si yo… te dijera que tu también… me gustas?-

-Si- afirmo un segundo después de que yo habia terminado de hablar

-co-como estas tan seguro?-

-Simple, tu NUNCA me mentirías…-

Ok debo admitir que eso es MUY cierto…

-Y bien?-

-y bien que?-

-Par dieu Gregory!, que si quieres… ya sabes…-

-no, no se, asi que dime- yo esto lo ago a propósito para que ahora en adelante pueda decirlo fácilmente, ah! Y por que me gusta joderlo aunque sea por un momento

-Ugh!, que… que si… ehhh…- jajaja me encanta esto, esta mas rojo que un tomate, y se ve tan lindo tratando de decirme eso!

-B-bueno…-

-si…?-

-Que si… quieres ser mi novio…- dijo derrotado, en cambio, yo sonreí victorioso

-con gusto… Christopher- le di un beso en la mejilla

Eran las 6 de la tarde, demasiado oscuro como para esa hora, parecían las 10 de la noche, pero bueno, que se podia esperar de una playa?

Me habia quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Christopher desde las 11 de la mañana, ósea que dormí por 7 horas, mucho? No, pero lo suficiente como para que a no tuviera sueño durante un buen rato

Cuando desperté, Chris seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, asi que me pare con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, sin antes volverle a besar su mejilla…

Me levante del asiento y vi mi celular, tenía 2 MSM uno de Butters y otro de Clyde, últimamente, me llevaba súper con aquellos 2, además, ellos eran los únicos que sabían que sabían que nosotros también íbamos a concursar, primero leí el de Clyde:

_**MSM DE CLYDE… 11:30 AM**_

_Hola amigo, acabo de llegar al bosque, es un lugar realmente fantástico! _

_Cartman y yo tenemos una relación WIII! :D_

_Craig y el, a cada momento se están peleando,_

_Tweek se altera mucho y yo tengo que calmarlos a todos u_u'_

_Bueno, espero que te diviertas mucho con los demas!_

_Me los saludas y cuídate mucho :) _

_Clyde._

Sonreí ante esto y leí el de Butters

_**MSM DE BUTTERS… 4:15 PM**_

_Hola, espero estés bien, me saludas mucho a Pip porfavor _

_Bueno, la selva, es realmente enorme,_

_Y es muy difícil respirar en este lugar_

_Ay muchos bichos y animales salvajes,_

_Tengo un poco de miedo_

_Pero, Kenny me ha dicho que siempre me cuidara :)_

_Kyle y Stan aun siguen tensos_

_Pero yo se que con el tiempo_

_Aceptaran lo que sienten_

_No? bueno, me boy_

_Cuídate mucho _

_Y suerte con Christopher!_

_Butters._

Si… Butters sabia que yo amaba a Chris, si supiera que ya me le declare, (aunque Chris fue el primero en declararse) pero bueno, estoy contento, feliz de la vida, y agradecida de ella…

En ese momento, Christopher se despertó

-Con… con que ya despertaste...- dijo bostezando

-sip… como dormiste?- le pregunte sonriendole

El avión estaba oscuro, pero la Luna, era nuestra linterna

-Bien… pero comencé a sentir un poco de frio en mi hombro- me dijo sonriéndome

-lo siento, iva a ver como estaban Pip y Damien-

-Mmm bien, aprovechemos de despertarlos, que ya vamos a aterrizar-

-como lo sabes?-

-Mira…-

Señalo una de las ventanas, y… no lo podia creer!, era una playa!, era hermosa, la mas hermosa que habia visto en toda mi vida… era… perfecta…

-es… preciosa…- logro decir después de haberme hipnotizado en aquella playa

-Lo se, y eso que no la emos visto de cerca…- sonrió volteando a verme, yo me sonroje un poco

-Ch-Chris…-

-Si?...-

-Te amo-

El me miro un poco sorprendido, pero ente cerró los ojos y esbozo una calida sonrisa, luego se acerco un poco a mi

-Greg… yo, también te amo…- esas palabras… nunca pensé escucharlas de el… y menos, dirigidas para mi…

No se cuando comencé a llorar, pero solo sentía gotas de agua salir de mis ojos y deslizarse sobre mi rostro

-No llores… Gregory…- me dijo antes de besarme lentamente en los labios, un beso simple, pero diferente al que me habia dado antes, yo cerré los ojos con lentitud, aun llorando, totalmente sonrojado, disfrutando cada momento, cada detalle…

Nos separamos un momento para respirar, pero, rápidamente nos volvimos a besar…

Ese beso ahora era apasionado, lleno de lujuria, con desesperación y si control alguno…

_-Pasajeros, porfavor, atención, prepárense para el despegue…- _dijo el piloto, asiendo que nos separemos al instante

-Oigan… ya escucharon… arréglense! Que ya vamos a despegar- escuche la voz mandona de Damien.

-Bien…- suspiro Chris, con cansancio

Yo le sonreí y le agarre la mano, el volteo a verme y también me sonrió, me estrecho más mi mano

_**8:00 PM DOMINGO…**_

-WOW!- exclamamos Pip y yo al ver la gran playa, era… enorme, oscura, con mucha vegetación y... daba un poco de miedo

-Bueno… este lugar, es donde vivirán temporalmente, una isla desierta…- nos dijo el piloto

-QUE?!- dijimos los 4 con expresiones de "debe estar bromeando"

-Iban a vivir en una isla no?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-No, pendejo, iva a ser una PLAYA IMBECIL, UNA ESTUPIDA Y JODIDA PLAYA- dijo Damien mas encabronado que nunca

-Ho ho… entonces no corrigieron el error- dijo pensando

-Que error?- pregunto Pip

-Pues… es que… se les olvido a los entupidos escritotes cambiar "La Playa" por "la Isla"- termino diciendo

Nosotros nos miramos entre si, con decepción absoluta

-Lo siento chicos…- dijo el piloto

-Pero, ánimos! Que la vista de aquí es preciosa! Y para que estén felices, les doy esto- dijo dándonos 2 casas de acampar

-casas de acampar?- pregunte dudoso

-Si, si no, en donde dormirían?-

Los 4 nos miramos denuevo, tenia razon, donde dormiríamos?

-Muchas gracias señor piloto- dijo Pip sonriendole

-No hay de que, y también les doy un poco de comida, para que cenen, ya que no an comido en todo el dia cierto?-

Un gruñido sonó de parte de nuestros estómagos, y lo miramos un poco avergonzados

-Jajaja no se preocupen, que tengo suficiente para ustedes 4- nos dijo sonriente para luego darnos una cacerola con mucha comida

-Gracias, señor…- escuche de parte de Damien, que extraño

-No se preocupen-

-disculpe, cuando nos volveremos a ver con nuestros amigos?- pregunte

-En un mes, espero y deseo que los vean a todos- nos dijo algo preocupado, luego me agarro de los hombros

-Porfavor, prométanme que se cuidaran mucho, que trabajaran en equipo y que nunca, NUNCA se separaran- nos dijo advirtiéndonos muy serio

Nosotros estabamos un poco confundidos, pero asentimos

-Bien… ahora si me disculpan, me boy- dijo despidiéndose

-ADIOS SEÑOR PILOTO!- nos despedimos los 4 de aquel piloto tan agradable

Después partió en el avión, para dejarnos solos en aquella isla, que, en cierta forma, me daba miedo

Pero, estaba pensativo, por las ultimas palabras, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

_*_ _Porfavor, prométanme que se cuidaran mucho, que trabajaran en equipo y que nunca, NUNCA se separaran*_

Ya aviamos construido las casas de campar, prendido fuego (gracias Damien) y comido, ahora solo reposábamos viendo las estrellas, sentados en una cobija sobre la arena, sintiendo la brisa fresca y oliendo el olor del mar, sinceramente, era un momento agradable

-oigan, a que creen que se aya referido el piloto con esa advertencia?- pregunte tratando de sacarme las dudas de mi cabeza

-No lo se…- me dijo Chris a mi derecha

-Pero lo mejor será hacerle caso…- dijo Damien a la izquierda de Pip

-Bien, eso… será lo mejor…- dijo Pip a mi izquierda

De pronto, todos nos agarramos las manos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hasta Pip y yo nos las agarramos, para estar todos unidos

Éramos un equipo, debíamos estar SIEMPRE unidos…

Luego estuvimos otros minutos asi, para después irnos a dormir en nuestras casitas

Damien y Pip en una, y Christopher y yo en otra, más obvio no podia ser…

-Chris…-

-Si Greg…?-

-buenas noches…- le dije para luego besarlo en los labios

-Buenas noches, Greg- me sonrió para luego quedarse dormido abrazándome, igual que yo a el

-te amo…- susurre antes de quedarme dormido

_**Como prometí, aquí esta :D**_

_**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO :) **_

_**Yo que no se muy bien como es Gregory, y tampoco se muy bien como es Christopher**_

_**Asi que si no esta bien la narracion, mil disculpas u_u**_

_**Sorry por mis errores ortográficos :(**_

_**La pulsera que le da Chris a Greg, le causara muchos problemas a este ultimo ¬w¬ pobre XD**_

_**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENESE ;) **_

_**Arribe derchi buenami ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Espero estén bien, ya que yo estoy de maravilla, así que les deseo lo mejor ^w^

Les dejo un Creek, esta pareja es la que dudaba en hacer, ya que casi no me gusta, eh leído tantos fics del Creek, y en ninguno habia leemon ¬¬, aci que por aquí, va haber baaarios cambios ¬w¬, y en las únicas historias en que me he inspirado an sido _**"¿Correspondes a mis sentimientos?" de GIN – KIN 24 (aunque apenas este empezando el Creek, me inspira n_n) y "NO PUEDE SER!" de Garu0212**_, son las únicas historias que me an inspirado :P y claro, las que mas me an gustado

**South Park no es mió ;) **

**AH! Ya casi se me olvida, FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS! :D espero no hayan comido tantos dulces, si no les dolerá la pancita XD**

**Sin mas el capitulo 6…**

CAPITULO 6: El Bosque De Los Corazones Escondidos

Dulce, dulce sabor a café de cafetera, te extrañare tanto…

Andábamos caminando por el hermoso bosque, llevando nuestras maletas cargando o arrastrando, dependiendo si era de manija o ruedas

Llevaba como 100 sobres de café instantáneo, unos 30 o 40 litros de agua simple, y un kilo de azúcar

Todo preparado para mis cafés de un largo y duradero mes

Estaba alado de Craig, caminábamos algo apresurados para buscar un lugar perfecto para hacer nuestras casas de acampar y calentar la comida que nos habia dado Mike, el piloto que nos trajo asta aquí, nos do una extraña advertencia, la verdad es qu no logro encontrar una respuesta a ¿Por qué nos dijo eso?

"_Porfavor, prométanme que se cuidaran mucho, que trabajaran en equipo y que nunca, NUNCA se separaran*_

Bueno, le resto atención, por que Craig la ocupa toda…

El estaba con el ceño fruncido, expulsando el humo de su cigarro en gruñidos

La respuesta es obvia, le molestaba que Eric y clyde se besaran y tocaban cada momento, y no lo culpo, esos 2 parecían ser perros en celo…

Aunque Clyde me aya dicho que aun no tienen relaciones, eso no da por hecho de que no las tendrán durante este tiempo…

El caso es que esos 2 estaban muy atrás de nosotros haciendo lo que ya saben…

Y pues, a Craig le molesta… y ami también

Eran las 2 de la tarde, realmente todavía era muy temprano, tenia hambre y necesitaba hacerme un café lo antes posible, ya que mi tic nervioso estaba aumentando…

-Ya vamos a llegar…- me dijo aun mirando hacia en frente con el ceño fruncido, al parecer, se dio cuenta del aumento de mis tics nerviosos

-Ah! Si, n-no te p-preocupes- le dije tratando parecer tranquilo, claro, sin éxito

-Bien…-

-WHOA!- dijimos yo y Clyde a la vez

-Es un lugar muy lindo, lo admito- dijo Cartman atrás de nosotros

-Estoy deacuerdo- dijo Craig alado de Cartman

El bosque era, sin exagerar, hermoso, bello, mágico y esplendoroso, de verdad que era el bosque mas lindo que he habia visto en toda mi vida

El pasto era completamente verde, nada seco, los árboles eran enormes, con muchas hojas, verdes obviamente, y al lado, no podia faltar un hermoso y grande lago de agua cristalina, dulce por suerte, asi que pusimos nuestras casas de acampar alado del lago, sacamos la comida, por suerte, eran como 20 sándwiches, y no necesitábamos fuego, aci no quemaríamos el pasto, aparte de que el ambiente era muy fresco, el lago lo hacia mas

Como Mike nos habia dado 2 casas de acampar, Clyde quería e iva a dormir con Cartman, asi que yo iva a dormir con… Craig

Estabamos comiendo cada quien con un sándwich, yo con mi tasa de café negro aparte, muy tranquilos en silencio, un silencio muy tranquilizador, nada incomodo, ya que el sonido de el agua del lago, las hojas de los árboles, el pasto y por supuesto, el de los animales, llenaba aquel silencio no tan silencioso…

-Oigan por que no nos metemos a nadar un rato?- se escucho a Clyde

-Es una buena idea- siguió Cartman

-Pues vamos- dijo Craig sin expresión alguna, mirando el lago

-OK! Eric vamos a ponernos nuestros trajes de baño- dijo Clyde muy animado, levantándose del pasto

Después Clyde y Cartman se fueron a cambiar, se escucharon unos pequeños gemidos dentro de su casa y no se tenía que ser adivino para saber la respuesta…

Se andaban tocado y besando

-asco…- logre decir sin tartamudear, con cara de fastidio

-Cierto- dijo Craig mirándome y sonriéndome divertido

Le devolví la sonrisa igual de divertida

-Vamos a cambiarnos-

-si-

_**5:00 pm DOMINGO**_

-BOLA DE CAÑON!- dijimos todos (asta Craig) al mismo tiempo echándonos al agua

El lago era algo profundo, el agua estaba fría y habia peces nadando entre nosotros

-AAHH!-

-TWEEK! QUE TE PASA?!- craig

-UN PEZ!-

-UN PEZ QUE?!- clyde

-ADENTRO EN MI TRAJE! AUCH!-

-Estas bien?- cartman

-NO! AH! EL PEZ ME MORDIO EL…!-

Me detuve al sentir la mano de Craig dentro de mi short, su mano me toco el pene por accidente y luego jalo con brusquedad al pescado y saco su mano

-El pene, lo se- me dijo mostrándome el puto pescado que me habia mordido "ahí"

Yo primero lo mire algo sonrojado, pero después, sentí un ardor inmenso y no pude evitar gritar de dolor

-AAAHHH!-

Los demas solo se rieron de mi, malditos hijos de puta

Después hicimos una carrera de natación, haber quien llegaba mas lejos, yo fui terceras, Clyde segundas y Craig y Cartman empataron, ya que este ultimo, hacia ejercicio y se habia puesto mas musculoso, y pues Craig ya era fuerte y musculoso,

Eso momento fue uno agradable para mi y creo que también para todos

_**8:00 pm DOMINGO**_

Estaba a la orilla del lago con una toalla en el cuello y mi pijama de tacitas de café, eran las 8 y las libélulas ya rondaban por ahí, admito que se veían lindas…

Me estaba sobando la parte en donde me habia mordido el pez con cuidado, y tratando de que no pareciera otra cosa

Clyde, Cartman y Craig estaban comiendo el spaghetti frio (spaghetti, jamón, queso y piña) de Clyde y la pechuga empanzada con pan molido de Cartman, yo ya habia acabado hace unos minutos, tenia una taza de café negro tibio a mi lado, ahora estaba mirando la luna y las estrellas, la vista era grandiosa en aquel lugar, la luna parecía haber crecido 10 veces mas, se veia enorme, asi que me recosté en el pasto, sonreí a la nada, cerré los ojos un momento y me relaje como nunca, mágicamente, mis tics nerviosos desaparecieron

Y comencé a pensar…

_*Como estarán los demas?* _no lo se, pero espero que bien

_*Que estarán haciendo?* _divirtiéndose, seguro

_*Los extraño?* _a Pip y a Butters un poco

_*Por que?* _por que son mis amigos y, pues los quiero

_*Y de esa forma quiero a…?* _no, es de otra, muy pero muy diferente

_*Lo amo?* _supongo

_*Enserio, yo amo a…?* _si, yo amo a Craig Tucker

-a Craig…- dije con los ojos aun serrados

-Que?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, muy cerca de mi rostro

-Ah! C-Craig! Q-que ases tú aquí?!- le pregunte levantándome de golpe, sonrojándome asta las orejas

-Pues nada, solo que Clyde y Cartman ya se fueron a dormir y pues te vi recostado…- me dijo sentándose enfrente de mí

Lo unico que nos daba luz, era una lámpara de fuego antigua, a la que desgraciadamente, se le acabo el alcohol y se apago, estabamos a oscuras y ahora lo que nos daba luz, eran las pequeñas libélulas que giraban alrededor de nosotros

-La vista es hermosa desde aquí no?- me dijo mirando el cielo

-si, yo p-pensé lo m-mismo-

-Que coincidencia verdad?-

-si…-

Se sentó alado de mí, muy cerca de mí, yo abrase mis rodillas y hundí un poco mi cara en ellas

Craig seguía mirando la luna con una bonita sonrisa, se notaba que estaba tranquilo

Yo estaba un poco sonrojado de las mejillas, y mi mirada estaba igual, en la luna

-Sabes algo Tweek?- dijo Craig soltando un suspiro

-eh? Q-que?- pregunte, mirandolo y tratando tranquilizarme

-Me gustas- dijo regalándome una sonrisa

No le respondí, ya que mee quede muy impresionado, ¿enserio le gustaba a Craig?

-e-enserio? N-no es una br-broma?- dije mirándole a los ojos, muy sonrojado

-Tweek, alguna vez me as visto hacer una broma?- me pregunto serio

-n-no, l-lo siento- le dije miran mis rodillas, que aun las tenia abrazadas

-No te preocupes- me dijo volviendo a mirar a la luna, creo que penso que no era correspondido

Pero, si creía que era asi, estaba muy equivocado

Me puse a gatas, en dirección hacia a el

-Craig…- lo llame, a lo que el se giro rápidamente

-Qu…-

Yo aproveche que estaba desprevenido y lo bese en los labios, serré los ojos y disfrute el momento

Yo sentía (o sabia) que Craig todavía estaba con los ojos abiertos

Y no me equivocaba, cuando me separe de sus labios, estaba muy sonrojado y sorprendido, nunca me imagine verlo de esa forma…

-Por… por… por que hiciste eso?- me pregunto aun en shook

-por que tú también me gustas, Craig…- dije logrando por primera vez, decir una frase sin tartamudear

-E-enserio?- me pregunto sentándose hacia mi, mirándome a los ojos, debo admitir que siempre he amado sus ojos azul oscuro

-si…-

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Craig agarro mis mejillas y me beso

Yo me sorprendí un poco al principio, pero accedí a los primeros segundos

Me abrase de su cuello y metí mi mano debajo de su gorro, tocando sus suaves y finos cabellos negros…

El cambio la pocision de agarrar mis mejillas, a agarrarme la cintura y acercarme mas a el

El pequeño beso en los labios, cambio a ser un beso desesperado y apasionado entre lenguas

Jesucristo! Quien sabe que se vendría después de ese beso tan sexy!

-Ahh!- tomamos aire algo agitados, después nos miramos en la pose en que estabamos, ya no era la de antes, ahora yo estaba acostado en el pasto, abrazándolo del cuello y Craig estaba arriba de mi, con las manos a los lados de mi cabeza y tenia entrelazadas sus piernas con las mías, nos miramos denuevo algo nerviosos y sonrojados, y luego nos sonreímos y reímos un poco, no sabíamos por que estabamos riendo en un momento asi, pero nos importaba poco

Luego Craig se recostó en mi pecho, yo me sonroje un poco, pero luego sonreí, le quite su gorro y comencé a tocarle sus cabellos, eran tan suaves…

-Te amo- me dijo en susurro

-yo también t-te amo Craig- le dije besando con suavidad su cabeza

Yo soy una persona sin algo fuera de lo normal o con algo en especial

Solo soy un simple ser humano, una persona la que le gusta el café en extremo, tiene tics nerviosos, tartamudea mucho, no puede abrocharse la camisa correctamente y tiembla casi todo el tiempo…

Me llamo Tweek Tweak, tengo 16 años, boy en primero de preparatoria, y soy ese ser humano al que Craig Tucker ama, y claro, yo a el también.

_**Bueno, este capitulo me salio cortito, pero ya que…**_

_**Espero les aya gustado como hice el Creek, en mi opinión, a mi me gusto :)**_

_**Bueno, les juro que no sabia como hacer el bosque, asi que busque imágenes en Google, y me inspire en una exactamente igualita a como la describo aquí X3**_

_**El titulo lo saque de las opciones que me salieron en las imágenes de Google, y pensé "mmm… es un buen tema…"**_

_**Pero, no tengo ni puta idea de si es un libro o película (NOTA: las películas me aburren, y mas las románticas, como "Crepúsculo" o "Luna nueva" ugh! Las odio en verdad ¬_¬) discúlpenme a los que si les gusta, pero **_

_**¿Cada quien, no?**_

_**Bien, ya no los aburro con mis tonterías**_

_**Espero les haya gustado :D**_

_**SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO ;)**_

_**Arribe derchi buenami :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA A TODOS DENUEVO :)**

**BUENO MAS QUE NADA, MI COMPU NO PRENDE Y TUVE QUE IR A UN CAFE INTERNET :/**

**PERO TODO LO AGO POR USTEDES :P**

**Ok, un anuncio no tan importante :3 : de aquí en adelante, serán 3 capítulos seguidos por cada equipo, 2 van a ser narrados en primera persona y uno en tercera, así que, el primer grupo será el de Stan Marsh, que no hay muchas señales del Style, entonces, este cap. será para la pareja :D**

**PD: este capitulo será corto en extremo, discúlpenme, y no se cuando actualizare, así que gome u_u**

**Disfruten el capitulo 7 :)**

**SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO :3**

CAPITULO 7: La pesca

-AAAHHH!- escuche un grito desesperado y asustado en medio de la espesa selva, era Butters, dramatizando otra vez por ver muchas arañas en la misma telaraña

-Butters, solo son arañas…- dijo Kenny tratando de calmarlo

-no Kenny! Esas no son las arañas que yo conozco, estas son peludas y el doble de grande!- le dijo muy espantado Butters

-ya cállense la puta boca, que me esta dando una jaqueca horrible y si no se callan, lo siento pero tendré que tapárselas con cinta adhesiva- dijo Stan agarrándose el puente de la nariz

Yo estaba alado de este, mirándolo, estábamos hambrientos, con sed y cansados, no me imagino como podremos soportar a esta jodida selva, enserio, siento que voy a morir absorbido por alguna de las lianas de los arboles…

-esto… apesta…- dije con cara de aburrimiento

Llegamos a una parte de la selva que, por fin le había gustado a Stan y a nosotros también

Era frondosa, espesa, muy colorida, y como estábamos en un lugar tipo montaña, avía lago abajo, enfrente de nosotros había una gran cascada y mas arboles… carajo, ya empezaba a marearme…

-muy lindo- dije mirando a Stan sonriente, que solo se sonrojo

-Si, es un lugar muy bonito- dijo Butters y Kenny no se resistió y le beso la mejilla, Butters solo se sonrojo

-ok, vamos a poner las casas de acampar, fuego y tendremos que pescar- dije yo mirándolos a todos

-mmm… bien, Butters y Kenny pondrán las casas y el fuego, Stan y yo pescaremos-

-ok!- dijeron Butters y Kenny al mismo tiempo

-Kyle…-

-no te preocupes Stan, pescar será divertido- le dije sonriendo

Después nos fuimos de ahí y nos fuimos hacia donde caía el agua de la gran cascada, donde estaba un lago, perfecto para pescar… nos pusimos una playera de manga corta y unos shorts de mezclilla, ya que, la selva era un lugar realmente caluroso y húmedo a la vez…

_**En el laguillo…**_

-atrape uno!- dije con alegría, ya llevábamos 10 pescados, pero, no era suficiente, teníamos unas cañas de pescar que nos aviamos encontrado por casualidad por ahí

-bien Kyle!- me dijo feliz Stan, yo me sonroje un poco por esto y el al darse cuenta de esto, también se sonrojo

-Stan! Tengo otro!- dije agarrando la caña con mucha fuerza

-no lo pierdas Kyle!-

Pero el pez era más fuerte que yo y me jalo hacia el lago, haciendo que me mojara mi playera blanca y los shorts que me había puesto

-Kyle!- grito Stan al ver que no salía del agua

Pronto Salí respirando agitado

-estoy bien- dije, cuando Salí del lago, todo mi cuerpo se transparentaba por mi ropa, Stan me vio sonrojado y con la boca entreabierta

Pescamos un rato más y luego de haber pescado 30 peses, nada fáciles de atrapar, nos fuimos hacia donde estaban Butters y Kenny, seguramente, con todo y listo

Pero, no falta nunca que un accidente me pase…

Mi playera se atoro en una de las lianas y se comenzó a romper, cuando trate de zafarme, se rompió más, asiendo que quedara casi desnudo, ya que solo tenía mis shorts, ahora

-Kyle, estas bien?- me pregunto algo preocupado Stan, acercándose hacia mi, tratando levantarme

-si… solo fue mi playera…- dije para luego darme cuenta en la posición en que estábamos Stan y yo, el estaba tratando de levantarme, no fui solo yo el que se había dado cuenta de eso, Stan también se dio cuenta, nos sonrojamos los 2 al mismo tiempo y decidimos mirar hacia otra parte

Yo lo volví a mirar, el no, voltee su cabeza con lentitud y el me miro mas sonrojado, y le di un beso en los labios, el tardo en corresponder, pero lo hizo, así que lo recosté lentamente encima de mi, aun besándonos

Pronto metimos nuestras lenguas en la boca del otro, por fin! Un beso apasionado con Stan, coño, cuanto espere este momento…

El comenzó a tocarme mi blanco pecho con suavidad, yo hice lo mismo, levantando su playera roja que tenia puesta

-ahh…- respiramos los 2 agitados, tratando de normalizar nuestra reparación con dificultad

-q-quieres hacerlo?- me pregunto Stan sonriéndome, aun enzima de mi

-no lo se, deberíamos?- le dije algo preocupado

-es tu decisión-

Mmm… bueno, ya que…

-mmm… esta bien pero, con cuidado-

Besos, carisias… enserio, no era tan malo tener sexo con un hombre!

Era la primera vez que tenia relaciones, me sentía algo vacío por dentro, pero no me importaba mucho, ya que por fin iba Stan a ser mi novio, estoy contento de eso, y una buena cena no nos aria mal, igual que un descanso…

_**Con Kenny y Butters…**_

-Que bueno que pescaron muchos peses- nos dijo un Butters muy feliz comiendo su 5to pescado

-gracias por condimentarlos, limpiarlos y lavarlos Butters- dije yo sonriéndole

-no hay de que-

-y… no hicieron algo mas que… pescar?-canturreo Kenny logrando sonrojarme un poco

-no Kenny, no hicimos "algo mas" que pescar- dijo Stan en un tono molesto

-oh… bueno, no y ya, coño-

-oigan, saben la hora?- pregunto Butters tratando de cambiar el tema

-las… QUE?! LAS 2 AM?!- dije muy sorprendido, valla que si se nos había pasado el día muy rápido

-wow… si que es tarde…- dijo Butters alzando un poco las cejas

-bueno, creo que entonces tenemos que ir a dormir, buenas noches y asta mañana- dijo Stan yéndose hacia una casa de las 2 casas de acampar

-creo que nosotras también nos vamos, Kyle, que no vas a dormir?- pregunto Kenny, mirándome

-si ya me voy, que descansen y asta mañana-

-asta mañana Kyle- dijeron los 2 metiéndose a su casa

Yo me metí un poco después de ellos a la casa donde estaba Stan, para mi sorpresa, solo estaba con una playera de manga corta y unos boxes blancos

Me sonrió pervertido, yo solo abrí los ojos como platos, ¿acaso quería volver a tener sexo?

-si, si quiero volver a tenerlo, ky- me dijo sensualmente, asiendo un camino con sus dedos asta mis labios, donde me beso tiernamente

-y tu kyli?-

-este… yo…- lo dude un poco, pero, me dije, "ya es mi novio, que puedo perder? Mi virginidad ya la perdí, no tengo nada mas, así que, por que no?"

Y volví a caer en su red, en su jodida y sexi red…

_**Ok ok, lo siento 1000 veces, pero, aquí me cobran mi tiempo, así que lo dejo asta aquí u_u**_

_**No quise exponer lemmon x que, eso será cuando mi compu se arregle o tenga más tiempo**_

_**Espero, aunque sea, les haya gustado, no se cuando lo continuare, tal vez cuando tenga mas dinero (estoy en quiebra :( )**_

_**Una buena noticia: acabo de terminar un fanfic del Style en mi cuaderno, a mi en mi opinión, me gusta, así que, ese fic que tengo en mi cuaderno, será lo que publique por el momento**_

_**Si no se cuando voy a continuar este fic, menos el de " el nuevo mayordomo" así que, tengan paciencia porfa :/**_

_**SOUTH PARK ISN`T MINE**_

_**Cuídense mucho **_

_**Arribe derchi buenami :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola denuevo ^_^ espero estén bien :P

Jejeje, soy muy paciente y con mucha imaginación (SARCASMO!) y por eso ya no are los planes que tenia en mente

Se acuerdan de esto?:_serán 3 capítulos seguidos por cada equipo _

Pues, ya no serán 3, decidí que mejor serán 2, y es por que no se que poner en el tercero :| (Si se, pero será su opinión si quieren que lo haga ;) )

Desde este capitulo, le empezare a poner salsa al taco! (En otras palabras, los problemas XD) y el verdadero significado del programa Sobrevive cobrara frutos :D

_**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE ;D **_

Ok, sin more el 8vo capitulo :3 DISFRUTENLO!

CAPITULO 8: Tú eres el elegido y Mi prometido serás

_**Una semana después…**_

-uff! Esto si es trabajar!-

-Nunca habías trabajado?-

-si, pero nunca con tanto esfuerzo!-

-Jajaja, por eso me encantas- dijo antes de besarme en los labios, sonrojándome

-basta, que me sonrojas!- le dije haciendo un puchero e inflando las mejillas

-Entonces no me tientes más con esa carita… Butters- dijo besándome una de las majillas

-Dejen de perder el tiempo, debemos apurarnos, en unas horas se ara de noche y saben lo que pasara ehhh?- dijo Stan un poco lejos de nosotros, cortando madera con las manos, igual que nosotros…

-Deacuerdo!- dijimos Kenny y yo al mismo tiempo

Llevábamos una semana en la selva, habia sido la mejor semana de mi vida… sin reglas, sin castigos, con mi novio y con mis amigos, nos habíamos encontrado muchos animales tanto lindos y amigables, como feos y agresivos, en esta semana me di cuenta de que tengo un horrible temor a las serpientes, ¡podrían asfixiarme! O a las arañas, ¡son tan grandes que podrían envolverme con su telaraña y comerme vivo! Ya Kenny me habia dicho que eso es imposible, pero de todos modos, hay que estar preparados…

_**1:30 am…**_

El sonido de unas ramas quebrarse me despertó, me senté sobre las cobijas que servían de colchón en la casa, me rasque el ojo y voltee a ver a Kenny a mi derecha, se le veia tan tranquilo… le bese los labios con calidez y cuidado de que no se despertara, volví a escuchar las ramas quebrarse y me asuste un poco, le susurre un "ahorita vengo", baje un poco el sierre de la casa y asome la cabeza, voltee para todos lados y no vi nada, por desgracia, era luna nueva y no podia verla, asi que estaba en completa penumbra, solo se podia ver el morado (o azul oscuro) cielo estrellado, las sombras de los arboles y el agua de la cascada, me puse un sueter y unas pantuflas, para después salir al aire libre, hacia un frio inmenso y me abrase ami mismo, camine hacia el río antes de la cascada, se veia tan clara y limpia… agarre un poco y me la eche en la cara, estaba muy fría, me limpie con la manga de mi sueter la cara, después volví escuchar las ramas

-Q-quien esta a-ahí?- pregunte asustado, como respuesta escuche un espantoso y tétrico jadeo, que iso que se me enchinara la piel…

-K-Kenny? E-eres tu?- ok, ya tenia miedo, MUCHO miedo… ¿y quien no se asustaría con tan tétrico sonido?

Escuche unos lentos pasos, que cada vez sonaban mas cerca, yo retrocedí un paso, pero al darme cuenta que si lo seguía haciendo, caería al río y me llevaría la corriente asta la enorme cascada… pronto los lentos pasos, se hicieron rápidos un momento y comenzaron a correr muy rápido hacia donde yo estaba, no pude pensar en otra cosa que correr hacia donde estaba el lago, guiándome con el

_*Kenny… ayúdame…* _pensé antes de que una de mis pantuflas hiciera que me tropezara y me pegara en una gran roca, dejándome inconciente…

_**2:15 am…**_

Desperté y note rápidamente que Butters no estaba a mi lado, pensé un rato _*no podría haber ido al baño solo, le daría miedo*_

O _*abra tenido sed e iría al lago* _me puse mis tenis y una chamarra, comencé a caminar hacia el río pero no estaba, fruncí un poco el seño, mire para la derecha y pude alcanzar a ver una pantufla blanca _*ho dios, no…* _corrí donde estaba y efectivamente, era su pantufla, mire mas adelante y por lo que mi vista me permitió ver, era una enorme roca, me acerque y la toque, me di cuenta de que tenia una pequeña mancha de sangre, rece para que no le pasara nada y corrí a avisarles a Kyle y a Stan…

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, parpadee varias veces antes de poder darme cuenta de que estaba amarrado igual que la tipa de la que se enamora **KingKong**, mire hacia todas partes y vi que estaba en un lugar muy alto y lejos de casa, ya que podia ver la cascada cerca de donde acampábamos, moví mis muñecas y tobillos, recibiendo una tension horrible en el cuerpo, dios, se sentía como una descarga eléctrica, era dolorosamente horrible, grite sin pena, tratando de que alguien pudiera escucharme, sin éxito alguno, después de la tension agache la cabeza y deje mi cuerpo descansar, solté unas pequeñas lagrimas por el dolor, corre los ojos un momento pero los abrí de sobremanera al darme cuenta de que solo tenia puestos mi ropa interior, mire hacia atrás lo mas que podia y me di cuenta de que, habia lava hirviendo detrás de mi, me removí desesperado, recibiendo otro electroshock en el cuerpo, me debilite denuevo y llore ahora con mas ganas, pero de la nada escuche que alguien me hablaba…

-Oye, no llores- era una vos chillona, levante la cabeza para descubrir a pequeños hombrecitos de color rojo, con ojos amarillos y con garras como uñas, estaban desnudos y su piel no era la misma que la de los humanos, como con escamas, no tenían pene y su pelo era pelirrojo, uno lo tenia al estilo punk, otro largo y otro corto, tenían lanzas muy puntiagudas y eran 4, mi cara sorprendida no tardo en hacerse notar

-Si, no llores, o si no al rey no le gustaras por tus ojos como sapo- me dijo otro hombrecito con voz un poco femenina

-d-donde estoy?- les pregunte tratando de no temblar para no recibir otra descarga

-Estas en la superficie sagrada-

-De verdad que debiste llamarle mucho la atención al rey para tener que traerte asta aquí-

-Es verdad, la verdad no creo que el rey tenga malos gustos, pero yo vi a un pelirrojo que estaba mucho mejor que este tipo- dijo el de pelo largo

_*Kyle…*_ pensé

-A si? Pues yo vi a un pelinegro que estaba bien hot y era mucho mejor que tu jodido pelirrojo- dijo el punk

_*Stan…*_

-Jajaja pues que creen? Yo me encontré a un rubio mucho mejor que esos pendejos juntos, era alto y con un cuerpo realmente… AHH!- jadeo dramáticamente el de pelo corto

_*K-Kenny…*_

Lo hombrecitos siguieron peleando, yo los mire algo sorprendido, ¿nos habían estado espiando toda esta semana? Y ¿Quién será ese "Rey" del que tanto hablaban? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero tengo miedo… y frio (estoy en boxers)

Sentí como alguien me tocaba el pie, voltee a ver quien era y vi a un de es s hombrecitos (ya no se puede saber que sexo es) era mas pequeñ , peinaba de cola de caballo y tenia un conejito gastado y roto en las manos

-Hola, como te llamas?- su vos era de niña pequeña y me sonrió muy tiernamente _*alguien amable por fin…*_

-hola, me llamo Leopold, pero me dicen Butters… y-y tu?-

-Me llamo Karelu, mucho gusto, Butters- me dijo aun sonriendo

-el gusto es mió, Karelu- le respondí tratando de sonreír lo mas tranquilamente que podia

-y quienes son tus amigos, Karelu?- le pregunte mirándolos, ella iso lo mismo

-Ahh… bueno, al que le gusta el pelirrojo es Zurich, el que dice que el pelinegro es hot es Purik y el que se calienta con el rubio es Furoru- dijo aun con una sonrisa inocente _*aunque no le veo nada de inocente…*_

-jejeje, se llaman Kyle, Stan y Kenny-

-Tu los conoces?!- me dijo sorprendida

-sip, son mis amigos- le respondí con una sonrisa

-Wow! Que genial!- _*al parecer estos hombrecitos se sorprenden con facilidad*_

-KARELU!- la llamaron

-QUE?!- respondió de mala gana

-Rápido! Ahí viene el rey!-

-Ok, Butters, te lo explicare lo mas rápido que pueda, 0 preguntas, 0 dudas, 0 confusiones, el Rey te a elegido como tu prometido, a nuestra raza solo nos gustan las personas de nuestro mismo sexo, al Rey le gustaste, por que también es homosexual, trata de gustarle o si no, te cortara las cuerdas que te sostienen y morirás incinerado por esa lava ardiendo que esta detrás de ti, me entiendes?-

-si, pero, yo tengo novio, Karelu- le dije con misericordia

-Entonces si es muy valiente, tendra que venir por ti- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Karelu…- le dije con cierta tristeza, ella me miro y después al suelo

-KARELU!- la llamaron denuevo

-vete… si no, te regañaran-

-Butters…- me dijo mirándome preocupada

-Se fuerte y espera a tu novio…- dijo antes de irse con sus compañeros

-gracias…- le dije al frio viento

_**3:30 am…**_

-BUTTERS!-

-BUTTERS!-

-Tranquilo Kenny, no llores, lo encontraremos…-

-es… es… es mi culpa Stan snif, no… no debí dejarlo salir… soy un idiota-

-No te culpes Kenny, pronto lo hallaremos, lo se-

-eso… espero snif… gracias chicos-

-No las tienes que dar amigo, somos un equipo y tenemos que ayudarnos y apoyarnos siempre, si o no Kyle?-

-Si Stan, ahora sigamos…-

Llevábamos un poco mas de una hora sin señales de Butters, dios, yo solo seguía mi instinto de donde pudiera estar, pero, me estaba fallando mucho, ahora no tenia otra cosa en la cabeza mas que la imagen de Butters, quería abrasarlo, besarlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos, disculparme un millón de veces y decirle… "Te amo tanto"

-Kenny…- escuche que Stan me llamaba

-Lo encontraremos…- lo siguió Kyle

-lo se…-

_*Butters… espérame…*_

Se escucharon unos fuertes pasos y entro un tipo con una apariencia muy diferente a la de los hombrecitos, era de mi mismo tamaño (un poco mas alto, claro) con alas y cola de dragón, en las alas tenia 2 bolas de cristal por donde salían hermosas y brillantes plumas rojas de pavo real (ya saben, las monitas) en la cola igual tenia plumas amarradas a su cola, garras más largas y filosas, pelirrojo y tenía una cola de caballo dejando 2 largos mechones a los costados de su cara, piel liza y de figura escultural, de unos brillantes ojos color amarillo y con una coronilla roja, dios, si que era apuesto, pero claro, nunca mas que mi amado Kenneth…

-El Rey de nuestra raza y nuestro pueblo, te presento al Rey Kenai…- lo presento Purik respetuosamente

-Gracias Purik, ahora, dejadnos solos un momento, por favor- dijo la voz aguda de el Rey Kenai

-Como deseé, su majestad- dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo, retirándose

Una vez estuvimos solos, Kenai comenzó la conversación, se veia amigable, por suerte

-Hola- me dijo sonriéndome

-hola- le respondí el gesto

-Como te llamas?-

-Leopold, pero me dicen Butters-

-Ok Butters… y pues, que te gusta hacer?-

-Mmm… pues me gusta comer golosinas, usar la consola, estar con mis amigos y divertirme-

-Ohhh… eres muy interesante- *_ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir, este tipo de raza se sorprenden con facilidad*_

-hay no es para tanto- le sonreí algo nervioso

El no dijo nada, luego frunció el ceño y dio una orden…

-CORTEN LAS SOGAS!- yo pensé _*p-pero por, POR QUE?!* _Y mi cara de horror se iso notable al instante

Cortaron las sogas y yo grite del miedo, cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando morir quemado… en ese momento toda mi vida paso frente a mis ojos, mis padres, Cartman, Tweek, Pip, Stan, Kyle, El programa maldito de Sobrevive y… Kenny…

Pero sentí unos calidos brazos que me cargaban, abrí los ojos lentamente y… sentí al momento unos labios besando los míos con lentitud, yo nunca lo correspondí por el pequeño (GRAN) shock que tuve, se separo de mi y metió su lengua en mi boca, esta vez abrí los ojos de sobremanera y puse la resistencia posible, asta que me rendí, pero no le respondí…

Cuando se separo de mi me dijo algo que me dejo aun mas shokeado

-Butters… Tú… eres el elegido y Mi prometido serás…-

No lo podia creer…

_**Ok ok disculpen por esta idea tan idiota… pero cuando la pensé me gusto mucho ^w^**_

_**. Los nombres Karelu, Zurich, Purik y Furoru los saque de un catalogo de colchas llamado "Esquimal" XD, como un dia (hoy) lo ojee un poco y me gustaron esos nombres, los use para estos personajes sin protagonismo alguno, entupidos no? XD**_

_**Buuueno, como me traume un poco con una escena de Kissxsis (la del labial de chocolate) por desgracia ecchi (me da cosita este genero 83) y no lo volveré a ver (MENTIRA!) ok tal vez la vuelva a ver, solo por curiosidad :) (Soy muy inocente en estas cosas =w=)**_

_**MAÑANA AGO MI PRIMERA COMUNION! (No estoy feliz al contrario) la verdad no la quería hacer pero, me obligan T_T **_

_**Eeeeeen fin**_

_**Espero te alla gustado este capi, algo loquito por cierto X3**_

_**Quieren saber lo que le pasara con Butters? O nos pasamos al Clyman? Como quieran, por mi no hay problemou**_

_**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE ;D**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Arribe derchi buenami :3**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola -u- hace frio…

Ok, ya hable con mi "entrenadora" o "confidente" y pues ya me explico unas cosillas que ella solo sabe por ser lo que es: una chica muy cursi y romántica :P

Y me dijo que le continuara, y como tengo que obedecerla, aquí esta la continuación (espero la lea, con eso de que siempre ta ocupada T_T)

Da igual, les invente un nombre para estas personitas y se llamaran "La Raza Carmesí" (necesito un doctor ._.), espero no sea de tu desagrado, mi confidente me apoyo en la idea :)

_**SOUTH PARK NO MIO :3**_

DISFRUTALO

CAPITULO 9: Al Rescate!

-esto… es…-

-Muy lindo no?-

-_*mirada acecina* _bromeas… verdad?-

-Ehhh… noe, vamos Butters, que te vez muy lindo!-

-no me veo "muy lindo" Karelu! Esto… es horrible!-

-Claro que noe, te vez taaan tierno!-

-Karelu… que quieres que piense… cuando solo llevo puesto un…-

-Taparrabos?-

-exacto, un taparrabos, acaso no te da pena ver a un adolescente casi desnudo?-

-Noe, he visto a mucha gente desnuda durante tado mi vida-

-cuantos años tienes Karelu?-

-12-

-QUE?! No crees que estas muy chica para ver a gente desnuda?!- _*aunque yo vi a mis padres desnudos mas chico que ella, pero ese es otro cuento*_

-Jajaja hay Butters, te vez muy lindo preocupado por mi- se acerca y me acaricia la mejilla

Llevo 2 días en un lugar subterráneo que nunca habia visto, todo el tiempo me pregunto como estará Kenny, no quiero que se preocupe por mi, pero, creo que eso seria lo mas obvio que podría hacer no?, de todas formas, siempre ruego que me pueda encontrar, o yo poder tener la oportunidad de escapar, aunque… creo que esta ultima es imposible, ya que el lugar es completamente cerrado, por lo que escuche, estoy encerrado bajo la superficie sagrada y hoy me casare a las 5 de la tarde con Kenai, dios, no se que hacer… ya que… Kenai me da lastima, por lo que me habia contado su vida, es muy horrible y triste…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_-por que lo hiciste?!- dije despertando de mi gran shook_

_-Por que… tu me gustas Butters, por eso quiero casarme contigo- es tan insistente!_

_-pero… y por que yo?!-_

_-No lo se, pero vi algo en ti… que me enamoro-_

_Me sonroje un poco, Jesús, Kenai podia ser tan romántico y dulce (a no ser de que asi sea siempre)_

_-pero Kenai, yo…-_

_-Te daré todo lo que quieras, tus deseos serán órdenes para mi, te consentiré y te daré todo el amor que pueda, por eso te pido, que seas mi pareja, Butters- me dijo agarrándome de los hombros_

_-POR QUE ERES TAN INSISTENTE?!- le grite con el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que me ponía aci de amargo y agresivo con alguien, pero tenia que hacerle saber a Kenai que yo tenia...!_

_Deje de pensar y de fruncir el ceño, al verlo soltar unas leves lagrimas, estaba llorando, dios que eh echo!_

_-K-Kenai yo…-_

_-No es tu culpa, Butters, es solo que…-_

_Y ahí fue cuando me empezo a contar su vida, el nació en un aldea pobre, su familia era la típica madre que se desquitaba con sus hijos, de que su esposo se la pasaba ausente tomando, el era el mayor con 13 años de sus hermanos y el que los protegía de las golpizas de su madre asta que un dia, un hombre vio a Kenai jugando con sus 5 hermanitos, se le acerco y le dijo que era muy apuesto, Kenai no respondió, el hombre al parecer era el Rey de "La Raza Carmesí", era muy apuesto por lo que me dijo, le propuso un trato muy bueno, que si se hacia su hijo adoptivo a cambio cuando el muriera, Kenai seria el Rey y el heredero de toda su fortuna, Kenai acepto, con la condición de poder llevar a sus hermanos también, el hombre accedió sin problemas, cuando todo iva de maravilla, uno de los hermanos de Kenai desapareció, los demas lo buscaron desesperadamente, pero nunca apareció, luego se desapareció otro de sus hermanos, y otro tras otro, asta que Kenai se quedo solo con su única hermana, la mas pequeña y de apenas 1 año, Karelu, después de haberla cuidado mas que su alma, cuando se encontraba descansando en el patio de su padrastro con una Karelu de 2 años durmiendo en su pecho y el de 14, algo le llamo la atención, dejo a Karelu en el pasto con cuidado para no despertarla, al acercarse, noto que algo salía de la tierra, se acerco mas y vio… que era un hueso, un hueso mediano, a Kenai casi se le detiene el corazón al verlo roto, escarbo para ver si habia mas y… efectivamente, habia mas y mas huesos, pero, todos estaban rotos, sin esepscion, la imagen de sus hermanos atravesó su mente y al ver la imagen de Karelu, volteo a ver el lugar donde la habia dejado, y para su mayor horror, Karelu no estaba, corrió hacia el castillo y entro en la_

_Habitación de su padrastro, el no estaba dentro, escucho unos llantos en el baño y… su padrastro tenia agarrada a Karelu de las piernas y metiéndola repetidas veces en la tina de el baño, ahogándola, Kenai al ver tal escena sus acciones fueron sin pensar, y no sabe como es que su "padrastro" se hallaba nadando en un mar de sangre en la tina del baño, solo recuerda que uno de los ayudantes de el hombre le dijo que lo habia adoptado, por que se habia enamorado de el, pero como lo quería solo a EL, se *deshizo* de todos sus hermanos, después, ese mismo ayudante le dijo que la vida debe continuar, que el pasado esta echo y el presente se esta haciendo, luego Kenai fue nombrado el nuevo Rey de "La Raza Carmesí" y heredero de toda la fortuna, el ayudante lo ayudo en todo lo que pudo asta que falleció por edad cuando Kenai tenia 20 años y Karelu 8, asi que se quedaron solos con sus otros ayudantes de 15 años, Zurich, Purik y Furoru, y asta ahora, como dijo ese ayudante tan amable que lo transformo en alguien bueno y bondadoso, el pasado lo va olvidando poco a poco y esta feliz de, aunque sea, tener a su pequeña, traviesa y guapa hermanita Karelu viva y feliz, igual que el…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**_

Volteo a ver a Karelu y me doy cuenta de que… es muy bonita, le sonrió y ella me responde la sonrisa

-solo por ti me pondré el taparrabos ok?-

-Solo… p-por mi?- note como se sonrojo levemente

-sip, bueno, ahora, me ayudas a ponerme este cinturón de piedritas rojas?- le dije sonriendo tranquilo

-Si! Con gusto!- me dijo con una linda sonrisa _*la persona que tenga en sus brazos a esta linda chica, será la mas feliz de todo el mundo* _le devolví la sonrisa

-Y no son piedritas, son rubís puros-

**. . .**

-Donde… donde… dios, por favor, dime, donde esta… do-donde…- Kenny estaba comenzando a llorar denuevo, Jesucristo, cuatas veces van? Perdí la cuenta en la 10ma vez, yo trato de consolarlo la mayoría de las veces con un "lo encontraremos" pero, esas 2 palabras van perdiendo efecto con el tiempo…

-Kenny…- dijo Kyle acercándose hacia Kenny, sentándolo y sentándose en una roca grande, yo solo los mire frunciendo levemente el seño, voltee a mirar el cielo y abrí los ojos de sobremanera al ver… ellos comenzaron a hablar

-chicos…- dije en susurro, pero no recibí respuesta, seguían ablando

-Chicos…- dije subiendo el tono de voz

-CHIcos…- dije algo desesperado, aun sin respuesta

-¡CHICOS!- les grite arto

-que?!- me dijo Kyle mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-miren- les dije señalando una extraña superficie encima de un cerro enorme

-pude que ahí este Butters…- agregue

-como lo sabes?- me pregunto Kenny desanimado

-por que, hay un cartel enorme diciendo "VENGAN A LA BODA DE BUTTERS Y KENAI! ESTA TARDE A LAS 5"-

-…- silencio general

-Enserio?- pregunto Kyle entre divertido y serio

-sip, mas obvio no puede ser-

-QUE?!- dijo despertando de su shook y mirando hacia la dirección donde señale, se le quedo mirando un momento y pronto un aura negra lo rodeo, a Kyle y mi nos dio un pequeño escalofrió

-K-Kenny…?- preguntamos nerviosos

-Kenny…?-

-ese tipo Kenai… va a vérselas conmigo,hijo de puta- dijo Kenny fríamente,*_no me gustaria ser ese tipo llamado Kenai…*_ pensé rápidamente antes de que Kenny nos agarrara de las muñecas y nos jalara como muñecos de trapo…

-Apresúrense, no tenemos mucho tiempo!-

. . .

_**4:30 pm…**_

Suspiro con tristeza, me gustaria que el viniera para salvarme…

-Esto es tan patético…- dije mirando el hermoso paisaje, estaba en la superficie sagrada, podría escapar…

Si tan solo no estuviera encadenado a un maldito tuvo!

Por suerte, logre convencer a Kenai de hacer un enorme cartel anunciando nuestra boda, espero lo vean…

-Hola- escuche que me hablaba alguien desde atrás, voltee y vi a alguien que no esperaba ver…

A Furoru

-h-hola…- dije en tono apagado

-Que pasa? Por que tan aguado?- me pregunto poniéndose alado mió, de pronto creció asta estar mas alto que yo, me removí algo nervioso

-¿como pudiste ser de un enano a un gigante?- pregunte frotándome los nudillos, el no me miro

-Tenemos un poder mágico, que nos hace poder ser chaparros o altos- mire hacia atrás y era Purik, de la misma altura que Furoru

-Exacto- afirmo, yo me les quede mirado un momento, pero una pregunta se me formo desde que habia llegado Furoru

-oigan, ¿Por qué están aquí?- les pregunte tranquilamente

-Para aclarar tus dudas- dijeron los 2

-Que dudas?-

-Karelu ya nos contó que tenías novio, y estas confundido por la vida de Kenai- dijo Purik cruzado de brazos, serio

-ohhh…-

-Butters, a quien quieres mas?- me pregunto Furoru mirándome sonriente, esa sonrisa me recuerda mucho a…

-Pues… a Kenny…- dije agachando la cabeza para que no notaran mi leve sonrojo

-Butters, debes escoger a quien te diga tu corazón que amas más, por que si escoges a una persona solo por compasión, sufrirás tu y en este caso, Kenai- dijo Purik, ese razonamiento me recuerda también a…

-comprendo…-

-Karelu fue en busca de tus amigos y a tu novio, espero regrese a tiempo…- dijo Furoru viendo que el cielo como se empezaba a poner naranja…

-los fue a buscar?- pregunte sorprendido

-Si, dijo que no quería que fueras infeliz y antes de irse nos mando venir a hablar contigo- dijo Furoru, mirándome de reojo

-Ten en cuenta que todo es por ti- me dijo Purik sonriéndome

-por… mi…-

-Si-

_*Por mi, POR MI! Karelu fue a buscar a mis amigos, dios soy tan feliz…!*_

-o-oigan…?-

-Si?-

-Y Zurich?-

-Con Kenai, por si nota que Karelu no tarda…- dijo Furoru, en un tono algo preocupado

. . .

-AGH! NO NOS HEMOS ACERCADO NI UNA MIERDA!- grito Kenny desesperado

-QUE HORA ES?!-

-15 para las 5- dijo Kyle

-MIERDA-

-Oye…- escuche un susurro, al voltear, vi a una personita de color rojo, de ojos grandes color miel y de pelo largo, lacio y brilloso

-Quien eres?!- casi grito de la sorpresa

-Quien?- preguntaron Kyle y Kenny al mismo tiempo

-AAAHHH!- gritaron al ver a la personita

-SHHH! Cállense! Carajo!, o si no los descubrirán!- nos dijo en susurro

-Q-quien eres?- volví a preguntar

Ella suspiro y se presento –Me llamo Karelu, tengo 12, soy de la raza Carmesí y se donde esta Butters- finalizo

-LO SABES?! LO SABES?! DIME! DIMMMM…!- le alcance a tapar la boca a Kenny a tiempo, para que no siguiera gritando

-Si lo se, solo que ustedes, tontos, se metieron en un laberinto!- nos dijo molesta

-…-

-Solo síganme-

. . .

_*en 10 minutos, estaré… casado…_ _nunca me imagine en esta situación tan… extraña*_

-Te vez muy lindo con solo ese taparrabos- me dijo Kenai, sonriéndome tiernamente _*se ve tan lindo asi…*_

-gracias…- susurre bajando la cabeza, sonrojándome un poco

-Pronto estaremos juntos, Butters…- dijo Kenai parándose alado de mi, no me toco ni acaricio, simplemente se paro alado de mi

-Kenai… y s-si yo no quiero casarme contigo… por q-que yo tengo… no-novio, que pasaria?- le pregunte nervioso

-Te mataría- respondió tranquilo

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Jajaja era broma, era broma…-

-ah-ah… si… u-una broma… jeje…- dije mirandolo nervioso

-Pero ya enserio, aria que tu novio peleara conmigo para ver si en verdad te ama- dijo volteando a mirarme para después besarme en la mejilla, _*esto esta mal…* _pensé empujándolo levemente

-Como yo- finalizo sonriéndome un poco sonrojado

-Kenai yo no…-

-Señor Kenai, 5 minutos para su boda, ya llego el padre y hay gente afuera, ¿los dejo pasar?- anuncio Zurich acercándose hacia nosotros

-Pasadlos, Zurich- dijo pacifico

-Si…-

_*Karelu, date prisa, por favor…*_

. . .

-Ya vamos a llegar, solo un poco mas y ya…- nos decia

-Estoy cansado…- dijo Kyle, subiendo el cerro, igual que nosotros

-Calla Kyle, tenemos que apurarnos, solo faltan 3 jodidos minutos y…-

-ya llegamos!- dijo enfrente de una puerta de madera

. . .

Varia gente estaba sentada viéndonos y un señor con túnica negra nos estaba casando, que extraño, yo pensaba que usaban una blanca, BASTA no es momento de pensar en eso, Kenny, Karelu, KENNY, KARELU!

-Puede besarlo-

Karelu me miro sonriéndome inocentemente, y yo solo agache la cabeza a punto de soltar lágrimas, 1 minuto mas y sonó la alarma de mi reloj anunciando las 5 en punto, Kenai me agarro de la barbilla, yo cerré los ojos, soltando lagrimas antes de sentir una ráfaga de viento pasar frente a mi, los abrí los ojos extrañado, viendo que en lugar de Kenai, Kenny estaba frente de mi, tenia el brazo derecho extendido, después lo bajo, mire a la izquierda y vi a Kenai sentado con sangre en el labio, volví a mirar a Kenny, no podia ver sus ojos gracias a su fleco

-Ke-Kenny…- dije aun mirandolo conmocionado, el solo se volteo, me agarro de los hombros y me beso, yo me sorprendí pero correspondí, solté unas lágrimas de felicidad, lo abrase del cuello y el me agarro de la cintura, acercándome mas a su cuerpo

-Te extrañe tanto- dijimos los 2 mirándonos a los ojos, después nos sonreímos y abrazamos

. . .

_**5:30pm…**_

-Tu debes ser Kenny no?- pregunto Furoru poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-Si, lo soy- dijo serio Kenny agarrando a Butters de la cintura, Furoru solo sonrió

-Mucho gusto- dijo Karelu sonriendole tiernamente y ofreciéndole la mano

-El gusto es mió, Karelu, que sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido salvar a Butters-

-Si gracias Karelu- se acerca a Karelu y le da un beso en la frente, ella se sonrojo asta mas no poder y se escondió detrás de su hermano, Kenai miro fijamente a Kenny y este a el, asta que Kenai decidió hablar

-Nunca pensé que lo que Butters me habia dicho fuera verdad, enserio, perdóneme, no me tome enserio lo que me habia dicho Butters, denuevo, me disculpo- dijo arrodillándose frente a Kenny y a Butters, Kenny se sorprendió mucho, pero sonrió tranquilo

-Ok, te perdono, pero entonces, antes de casarte con alguien, pregunta si esta casado o si tiene novio o novia ¿entendido?- dijo Kenny levantándolo, Kenai asintió sonriendole tiernamente

Luego todos se despidieron y el cuarteto se fue a sus casitas de campaña

-Te vez muy con ese taparrabos, Butters- dijo Kenny agarrando la mano del mencionado

-Eso mismo dijo Kenai-

-Es que es verdad-

-Y bonitas piedras de plástico, parecen casi reales- dijo Kyle mirando a Butters sonriente

-Son reales- afirmo Butters sonriendole inocentemente

-QUE?!- gritaron los 3 sorprendidos

-So-son rubís p-pu-puros?- dijo Stan tocándolos, aun sorprendió

-SOMOS RICOS!- grito Kenny content

-SI!- le siguieron Kyle y Stan

Butters sonrió tranquilo _*asi soy feliz…* _miro al cielo aun sonriente y sintió una brisa fresca de aire chocar con su rostro

_* espero verlos denuevo….*_

Después suspiro y cerro sus ojos, recordando a esas personitas llamadas "La Raza Carmesí" que nunca más en su vida, volvería a ver…

_**Hola ^^**_

_**Espero te aya gustado este Capitulo ;)**_

_**Espero no te aya aburrido**_

_**Les escribo este capitulo antes de morir mañana, ya que es firma de boletas y salí muy MUY baja :S**_

_**Y rezo para que mi mama no me castigue muy duro, aunque me lo merezco T_T**_

_**Da lo mismo, espero que no aya exagerado mucho con la rasita carmesí, ya que tiendo a exagerar las cosas, pero mi cerebro se seco y solo se me ocurrió esto, discúlpame si no te gusto ;-;**_

_**El sig. Capitulo será del Clyman, que ya me quieren matar de que no les eh continuado su situación y ya se que pasara en los caps de el grupo, y como mis ideas son taaan retorcidas, no esperen algo usual ¬u¬**_

_**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE**_

_**Arribe derchi buenami ;D te deseo un/una agradable noche/dia ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola, de vuelta por aquí, espero estés bien**_

_**Disfruta el capitulo 10 :'D **_

_**South Park no me pertenece**_

Capitulo 10: Cuidado, Un Oso!

No lo podia creer…

-No… grites…- le susurraba a Clyde en el oído mientras le tapaba la boca, para que no gritara, le limpie sus lagrimas con el pulgar de la otra mano y bese su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, ya mas calmado, me miro

-Q-que aremos E-Eric?-

-No lo se… pero ese cabron me va a pagar todos los pescados que se comió!-

-P-pero, Eric, yo me refiero a cuando lleguen C-Craig y Tweek y vean todo este desastre-

-¿Y que quieres que haga cuando lleguen esos 2 eh Clyde? ¿Decir qué YO me comí toda la comida e hice todo este desastre?-

-N-no…-

-Entonces Clyde? Si ya sabes muy bien la respuesta ¿Para que preguntas?-

-Dis-discúlpame…- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar denuevo, yo, resignado y fastidiado lo abrase

-No llores, si no, llamaras la atención y en lugar de que coma pescados, te comerá a ti- dije tranquilo y acariciando su castaña cabellera, el se separo e iva a gritar, pero le tape la boca

-Cállate o nos escuchara- el asintió derramando unas calidas lagrimas

_*Mierda! Ahora que carajos vamos a hacer?!*_

_Flash back…_

-Vallan a buscar leña si? Mientras Tweek y yo pescamos algo de pescados para comer- ordeno Tucker

-Como usted diga PATRON- le dije molesto, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura

-No empieces Cartman- me dijo Tucker rodando los ojos

-Cartman…- me llamo Clyde al borde del llanto

Suspire con fastidio y agarre la mano de Clyde

-S-suerte!- dijo Tweek

Caminamos buscando leña, leña y mas leña, ya me estaba comenzando a dar hambre y a Clyde también

Asta que vi una rama se asomaba entre todo el pasto

-Clyde, esa, agarraba-

-Si-

Y pasó lo que tenia que pasar, el maldito de Clyde se agacho, dejando su culo al aire libre, me mordí el labio y no lo soporte más,

Tire las ramas con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y me le acerque caminando de puntitas, Clyde no podia sacar la rama y estaba haciendo mucha fuerza para sacarla _*no puedo creer que sea tan débil…*_

-Car… Cartman… no… no puedo sacar…- dijo antes de que la sacara y cayera sobre mi, yo me caí en el piso de sentón

-AY! Eric! e-estas bien?!- me pregunto volteándose hacia mi, aun encima

-Si… supongo- le respondí adolorido y algo molesto

-Que bueno, disculpa por caerme encima de… ti…- dijo mirando algo en especifico y se sonrojo, después me miro denuevo

-¿Qué?- le pregunte malhumorado, el me señalo mi entrepierna y me sonroje ¡Mierda!

-Estas… e-erecto…-

-¡No lo digas grandísimo idiota!- le grite cubriéndome con las piernas mi "pequeño" bulto, el me miró y luego a mi entrepierna

-¿Qué miras pervertido?- le dije con el ceño fruncido y muy sonrojado, el comenzó a abrir mis piernas, encontrándose con mi erección, yo las trate de serrar bruscamente, pero la fuerza de sus manos me lo impidió

-M-mierda Clyde! Que carajo quieres v…- me detuve cuando Clyde me beso, yo iva a empujarlo y maldecirlo muchas veces, pero simplemente me deje llevar, metí mi lengua en su boca, provocándole un gemido que por desgracia, me éxito aun mas, pero después yo fui el que gimió al sentir su mano en mi paquete, me separe de el sonrojado y enojado

-PERO Q-QUE HACES?!- le grite pero el me volvió a besar y me desabrocho mis jeans y metió su mano bajo mi bóxer ¡maldito bastardo!

-C-C-CLYDE!- me callo con su dedo índice, yo me sonroje

-Shhh… sabes Cartman…- comenzó masturbándome y yo gemía sin poder formular palabra para separarlo de mi, admito que se sentía genial!

-El que estés así… por mi… me hace muy feliz…- me dijo besándome mi mejilla, aun masturbándome, después fue bajando poco a poco asta quedar enfrente de "el" y sin dudarlo, metió a "el" en su boca, lamió la punta y después el resto, asta llegar a mojar mis testículos con su saliva y rozarlos con su lengua

-De… detén… detente… m-me ahh ven-go…!- logre decir entre gemidos, el acelero y no pude mas, me vine en su boca _*mierda!* _

El lo saco de su boca soltando gotas de mi semen, se acerco a mí sensualmente y me beso sorpresivamente, haciéndome probar mi propia leche, se separo y lamió sus labios asta no dejar alguna mancha blanca "comestible"

Lo mire en estado de shock y con un sonrojo fácil de notar, ya que nunca me habia esperado esa acción hacia mi, y mucho menos de un chico lindo, inocente y llorón como Clyde, pero parece hacerme su novio tiene el beneficio de conocer las caras ocultas de Clyde, una de ellas es la de "quiero sexo"

Sonreí de manera picara y como un rayo, me levante y me puse encima de el, agarrándolo de las muñecas, el me sonrió de forma sincera, yo lo bese soltándolo de las muñecas y el me abrazo del cuello

-Como usted señor Clyde Denovan se a portado muy mal, es hora de castigarlo- dije aun con mi sonrisa picara, de forma seductora

-Esta bien señor Eric Thedore Cartman, solo que no sea muy duro conmigo… …es mi primera vez…- dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia otra parte, pronto sentí como algo duro rozaba mi entrepierna, sonreí de forma tierna para darle confianza y lo bese en los labios, el correspondió y "accidentalmente" roce mi entrepierna con la suya provocándole un sexy gemido

-Baya, baya, con que un amiguito esta muy despierto ehhh…- le dije rozándolo denuevo

-Cartman! Ngh!-

Le desabroche y baje su pantalón junto con su bóxer, dejando que "el" saliera disparado (literalmente) del pantalón, sonreí maliciosamente, Clyde estaba muy sonrojado, comenzaba a excitarme denuevo, pero tenia que ser paciente, comencé a rozarle su entrada con mi entrepierna y trataba de entrar, pero estaba muy "estrecho" _*y como no va estar estrecho, pues si es virgen Cartman! VIRGEN!*_

-Emm… C-Clyde…? Puedo… mmm- tartamudeaba como un pendejo, estaba nervioso pero Clyde me dedico una sonrisa

-Claro, pero con cuidado… Eric- dijo agarrando mis mejillas, yo asentí y lo bese mientras comenzaba a entrar dentro de el, el soltó un gemido de dolor, y cuando entre completamente, se separo de mi haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un pequeño grito, después volvió a mirarme sonrojado y sudando un poco

-Puedes… moverte- me susurro al oído, con un poco de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos por el dolor

Comencé a moverme poco a poco, los gemidos de dolor aun estaban presentes asta que comenzó a gemir gemir, asi que me empecé a mover mas rápido, le alce su playera y comencé a lamer sus erectos botoncitos rosas, succionarlos y dejarlos rojos, también comencé a lamer su blanco y suave vientre, Clyde era realmente delicioso…

-Cart-man… ah…- jadeaba y gemía con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrojado y sudando

-Te… gusta Clyde…?-

-Bromeas? Me encanta! Ah!... C-Cartman…?-

-Mmm…?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo, Clyde-

Comencé a masturbarlo al compás de las embestidas y nos vinimos, el en mi pecho y yo dentro de el, no dudamos gritar, marcando que habíamos llegado al éxtasis, al orgasmo, a lo mejor o como se diga, pero era una sensación extraña, que nunca habia sentido, era… agradable sentir eso…

Me cai sobre el aun dentro, cansado, ambos suspirábamos desesperadamente, buscando aire, luego nos miramos, sonreímos y nos besamos en los labios

-Me alegro que mi primera vez aya sido contigo, Eric- me susurro abrasándome del cuello, yo correspondí el abrazo

-Yo también me alegro, Clyde-

Nos acomodamos nuestras ropas, algo sonrojados y cuando vimos la leña nos miramos recordando que teníamos que regresar a dársela al cabron de Craig, _*Mierda!*_

Caminamos de regreso a el campamento, Clyde seguia sonrojado, mientras yo pensaba en lo que habia pasado, cuando por fin llegamos al campamento iva a gritar "Craig ya tenemos tu jodida leña" pero vi algo que me helo la sangre

-UN OSO!-

Le tape la boca antes de que llamara la atención de ese monstruo el doble de grande que yo y kilos de grasa mas pesado que yo (claro, aunque yo ya baje barios kilos y ahora todos mueren por mi ¬¬) Clyde comenzó a llorar _*lo que me faltaba*_

-No… grites…- le susurraba a Clyde en el oído mientras le tapaba la boca, para que no gritara, le limpie sus lagrimas con el pulgar de la otra mano y bese su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, ya mas calmado, me miro

-Q-que aremos E-Eric?-

_Fin del Flash Back_

_*Ok… respira Eric… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala…*_

Después mi mirada se poso en una extraña cueva que apareció de la nada, sin dudarlo, arrastre a Clyde con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, lo avente (literalmente) al interior de la cueva y vigile que no viniera para acá

-E-E-Eric…?-

-Shhh!-

Y fue la gota que derramo el baso…

El puto oso me miro incrédulo asta que lo salude nerviosamente, el oso frunció el ceño y corrió hacia donde estabamos

-Corre…-

-Que?-

-CORRE!-

Clyde salio corriendo nerviosamente, mientras que yo me habia quedado en la oscura cueva, agarre una piedra con filo, cuando senti que el oso se abalanzo sobre mi, haciéndome caer asta el fondo de la cueva y golpearme el cráneo, y para empeorar, el impacto me iso soltar la piedra a un lado, lo suficiente lejos para alcanzarla _*MIERDA!*_

Iva a matarme de un sarpaso, pero escuche unos gritos desde afuera de la cueva

-UUJJUU OSO FEO! ALCANZAME SI PUEDES!- _* no idiota! Te matara, IDIOTA!*_

El oso se quito de encima y fue tras Clyde, yo me levante y busque algo para matar o lastimar al oso come humanos, y como un milagro, encontré un palo afilado, lo agarre y apenas puse un dedo en la punta y me comenzó a sangrar levemente, sonreí maliciosamente

Salí de la cueva buscando al oso o a Clyde, y los encontré, el oso acorralaba Clyde contra un gran árbol y Clyde ya estaba de marica llorando

-ALEJATE HIJO DE PUTA!-

-Cartman…-

Al momento en que el oso volteo, le encaje el palo en el estomago, provocando que este rugiera del dolor y cayera inconciente, agarre a Clyde de la muñeca y corrimos asta llegar denuevo al campamento, donde estaban Craig y Tweek poniendo a los peces en palos, luego en la fogata

-Donde estaban? La comida ya casi esta lista- dijo Tweek poniendo otro pez al fuego

-Si, se encontraron al oso?- pregunto Craig dando una calada a su cigarro, tranquilo

-Como lo sabes?!- preguntamos Clyde y yo al mismo tiempo

-Por que yo lo vi antes, solo que decidí ir a pescar mas peces con Tweek, ya que el oso se los habia comido todos- finalizo exhalando el humo del cigarro, yo lo mire con rencor

-Y por que no nos avisaste?!- le pregunte enojado

-Por que no los encontré-

-Vamos, vamos, dejen de pelear y a comer- dijo Tweek dándonos a los dos, platos con 3 pescados y ensalada

-Buen provecho- dijo Clyde

-Yo no dejava de ver a Craig con odio y el a mi de la misma forma, de un momento a otro, comenzamos a acelerar nuestras mandíbulas y a comer y tragar mas rápido, y comenzamos a hacer una carrera

-Mas porfavor- le pedimos a Tweek, Clyde agarro mi plato y Tweek el de Craig, nos sirvieron y comenzamos a comer, masticar tragar, comer, masticar, tragar y aci sucesivamente

-Más-

-Más-

Y aci paso un rato, asta que nos llenamos

-M-maaaas-

-Poor faavoor-

-Pero si ya no pueden masticar ni un solo bocado- dijo Clyde mirándonos preocupado

-Y aparte ya no hay comida- dijo tweek igual de preocupado

-Aaaahhh…!-

-Miieeerda…!-

Y caímos dormidos

Al despertar, me encontré en la casa de campar y con mi cabeza encima de las piernas de Clyde, el me acariciaba mi cabeza suavemente, lo mire confundido y me sonrió

-Te quedaste dormido después de hacer una competencia de comida con Craig- me dijo besándome la frente, me sonroje

-Lo siento, Clyde-

-No te preocupes bolita de azúcar, que todo este bien- me sonrió tiernamente, me sonroje aun más por el apodo

-Clyde…-

-Si…?-

-Te… amo…-

El sonrojo y lo bese en los labios calidamente

-Y-yo también… t-te amo- balbuceo aun sonrojado, lo abrase y el correspondo el abrazo

_*Lo logre!*_

_**Hola n.n eh vuelto después de un buen rato y les traje el lemmon Clyman ;)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el Capitulo y quiero hacerles una pregunta**_

_**Voy a hacer una historia llamada "El Gigoló" va a ser un Cryle y ya lo empecé en hojas blancas, ¿que tal suena la idea? ;)**_

_**Si les llama la atención, lo comenzare mañana o pasado**_

_**Dejando de lado eso, esperen pronto el sig. Capitulo :)**_

_**Arribe derchi buenami :3 cuídense mucho y tápense bien, que ase mucho frio, (o almenos aquí en México ¬¬)**_


End file.
